Forgive And Forget
by PotterLovesWeasley
Summary: What would it take to forgive the one person you know was meant for you? What would it take to forget all the pain that one person caused? Join Harry and Ginny as they Forgive and Forget.
1. Forgive Me?

Hey guys,

This is my first fan fiction on this sit. i hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writting it. I'm sorry if the summory doesn't really if the story, I suck at writting summaries. I hope that doesn't stop you all from reading this story. Well enjoy and tell me what you all think of it.

_**Forgive and Forget**_

_Written By PotterLovesWeasley_

**_Chapter One_**

**_Forgive Me?_**

Harry Potter walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. He was looking among the other Gryffindor students for someone, but didn't see them there. He saw his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the far corner doing homework at one of the tables. He went over to them and sat down in an empty chair next to Ron. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, looking up as Harry sat down and looked at him.

"Your sister is what's wrong! She's been avoiding me for the past month." Harry answered Ron. Then he looked at Hermione, who sat on the other side of the table. She was the only girl in seventh year that Ginny talked to. "'Mione, do you know where Ginny is?" He studied her face as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I do and she doesn't want to be found, especially by you." She answered, trying to go back to her Charms homework. Harry knew that Ginny would talk to Hermione about everything. He knew that Hermione knew why Ginny was avoiding him.

"Hermione come on, please. If you want me to be happy again, then tell me where she is." Harry said, starting to get angry at Ginny and Hermione's stubbornness.

"Fine! She's in the Prefect's bathroom on the sixth floor swimming." Hermione answered, looking up again. "But you had better not tell her I told you or she will never speak to me again."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. I just need to know what I did that made her stop talking to me." Harry said, standing up to leave the common room. Ron looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face.

"You know what he did, don't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I do but I'm not telling you." She answered back, "Now get back to you Potions essay." Ron did as he was told, but wondered what Harry had done to make his little sister so mad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginevra, Ginny to everyone she knew, Weasley was in the Prefect's bathroom swimming in its large bath tube. She wore a dark blue one peace swim suit, her long flaming red hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, and she wore a pair of Muggle goggles, so she could see underwater. Ginny had always loved swimming, it made her relax, but she found it hard to find the time to swim. At the moment she was trying her hardest to stop thinking of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived as everyone called him. He was her long time crush that she finally got to have. Then when it was starting to look like they'd be together forever, it turned around and blew up in her face. Yes, Harry had spent the last two weeks of summer at the Burrow a month after their break up. Then he tried to say sorry. This among other things is why she was angry at him.

_Flash back_

_It had been the last day of summer, when it happened. Ginny was sitting by the old Oak tree by the small lake near the Burrow, when Harry had joined her there. Ron and Hermione had gotten together early that summer, two weeks after they got home from King's Cross train station, as a matter of fact. And they spent little time away from each other. That in it's self, was driving Ginny mad. They had joined Harry on his way to visit Godric's Hollow, and where his parents, Lily and James Potter, where buried in the Potter Family grave yard. Then they all came back for Bill and Fleur's wedding, which Ginny was still kind of unhappy about, but she was starting to warm up to Fleur. Three days after the wedding was their last day of summer. Harry joined her under that old Oak tree near the lake. They sat there in silence for a while. When Harry spoke, "Gin, what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since I got here." Harry watched her face, as she looked out over the lake. She watched it's deep dark blue color shine in the sunlight. Ginny was thinking about the way he had broken up with her. It had been right after Dumbledore's funeral._

"Ginny listen. . . ." he had said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like. . . .Like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't. . . .  
We can't. . . .I've got things to do alone now." She did not cry. She simply looked at him. "Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?" she said fiercely.

"I care!" said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was you funeral. . . .And it was my fault. . . .?" She had looked away from him, she looked over the lake.

"I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped. . . .Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more. . . .myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," he said trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages. . . .Months. . . .Years maybe. . . ."

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding World," she said, half laughing. "Well. . . .I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much." Then he got up and left, and turned his back on her and on Dumbledore's grave.

_"Harry you broke my heart." Ginny finally answered, as silent tears started to form in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't dear look at him. She knew she would see something there and get herself lost in his beautiful bright emerald green eyes again._

_"Gin, I didn't mean to break your heart. It was for the best though." Harry answered, still studying her face. Now seeing the pain he had caused. His heart fell then to its lowest point ever. "Ginny, I'm sorry." That did it. Those three little words she never wanted to hear from his mouth. 'Ginny, I'm sorry!' was the last thing she wanted to hear from him. She stood up from under the Oak tree and started to walk away, when Harry had pulled her back and turned her around to face him._

_"It's too late for sorry, Harry." She said, trying not to cry. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw her pain. The pain that he never wanted to cause, but wanted to make better. But he knew he couldn't, he couldn't be with her in fear of losing her. His heart may have wanted her to be with him always, but he knew and so did she, his mind would never allow it. Then with out thinking he kissed her on the lips full of passion. Not caring what would happen next. It felt so passionate. Ginny melted into his arms all over again. Harry's heart leapt with happiness. But this kiss was short lived as Ginny pulled away and ran back to the Burrow. Harry knew that she was crying._

_End of Flash Back_

Just because of that last kiss and him braking up with her, was why she was now angry with him. She tried her hardest not to let him see her around Hogwarts. She avoided him at all coast for the last month. As she swam she didn't hear the bathroom door open and closed as Harry walked in. He saw her swimming. Her front stroke looked perfect like she did. He sat down on the bench with her cloths were sitting and watched her swim. At the end of her swim, she stopped. As she turned around to face the clear blue crystal water, she lad the back of her head on the wall behind her and took off her Muggle goggles. She looked tired, but full of energy, like the rest of the Weasleys did when they looked tired. Harry watched her as she went to the stairs to get out of the water. He stood up and grabbed a towel to hand to her. When Ginny got to the stairs she looked up to see who the legs in front of her belonged to. She saw Harry standing there with the towel. She took it with out a word dried herself off, and went over to her cloths. She then turned back around and he was still watching her, looking for signs of some sort. "Why are you in here Harry?" she asked with the towel wrapped around her thin, yet beautiful body, looking very anger.

"I wanted to talk. You've been avoiding me since the first day back. Which was a month ago?" Harry said, with a very calm voice. Trying not to get her even madder than she already was. He knew she was mad at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted her back, but not just as a friend but as his girlfriend. He wanted to be with her again. He wanted to make her pain go away. He wanted to kiss her soft warm lips. He wanted everything about her, but knew he couldn't have any of it.

"We did talk remember." Ginny said, now putting her shirt on over her head. "I thought we had an understanding."

"Gin. . . .I. . . .I've been a stupid git." Harry said, still watching her as she put the rest of her clothes on over her swimsuit.

"That's right! You have been a stupid Git. You've always been a stupid Git." Ginny said, trying not to raise her voice. "You broke my heart Harry. Then you tried to make me forget that pain with a kiss. It doesn't work that way. The pain is still there and it will never go away Harry."

"Ginny, I wasn't trying to make the pain go away. Your right the pain will always be there. No matter what I do. The only pain I can take away. . . ." He stopped mid-sentence. 'What pain could I take away? Her pain will never go away neither would mine. Pain was apart of life. You have to have pain to fell joy. It will always be there. It was apart of life.' He thought. He didn't know what pain he could make go away. But he wanted to try.

"What pain Harry?" Ginny asked, looking into his emerald green eyes and seeing the some of the pain he was thanking about and going through. The pain that was always there, but it never really showed it self before now. That day by the lake the pain was there, but couldn't be seen. Now she could see clearly what pain he was talking about. The pain of not being with her. His heart was as broken as hers was. "Harry?"

"Forget it." Harry said coursing himself, as he made for the door to the bathroom.

"Harry, you're the one who wanted to talk not me." Ginny said her voice now calm with worry. He stopped at the door. He was about to open it. His hand was on the cold door handle. "What pain are you talking about?"

"What pain? The pain that I have caused everyone. The pain that I can see in your eyes. The pain that I know hurts you every time you hear my name or see me. That pain is what I'm talking about Ginny." Harry said, as he turned back to look at her stunned face. "Ginny I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to see you sad and hurt. I never wanted you to suffer."

"Harry, I'm not suffering. I may be hurt but I'm not suffering." Ginny said finally. Walking over to him and placing a hand on his face to make him look at her. "Harry, I will never stop loving you."

"I know." He answered. She pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his middle and lad her head on his chest taking in his mucky smell. The smell that she loved more than anything in the world. "I just wish I wasn't so stupid sometimes. Gin, I do love you. You've been the only one I've been thinking about all summer and for the last month." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He could smell the lilies in her hair, even after swimming.

"Harry, I'm sorry for being so angry with you." Ginny said, as she looked up into his emerald green eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Gin." Harry answered. "Can we still be friends?"

"Yeah." Ginny answered giving him one more hug.

"Then maybe we can be together after I defeat Voldemort?"

"Maybe. But let's take it slow at first."

"I agree. Come on. Hermione and Ron are probably wondering if we've killed each other yet."

"You asked Hermione where I was didn't you?" Ginny asked, picking up the rest of her things.

"Don't tell her I told, but yeah I did." Harry answered, as they left the prefect bathroom, going back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	2. Take Me Back?

It was a Sunday night in the Gryffindor common room, two months after Harry made up with Ginny. Harry sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room, trying to get some last minute homework done for Monday morning. Hermione and Ron where out by the lake taking a walk, with a Warming charm, in the white snow on the grounds. Having them together made everyone in Gryffindor house happy. Even though Harry was happy that Ron and Hermione where together, he was still having nightmares at night and sometimes couldn't go back to sleep. He now had dark circles under his eyes, but the only person to really notice this was Ginny. She walked over to where he was sitting at one of the tables in a corner doing his last minute homework. She sat in the chair next to him and studied his face intently. Harry looked up at her and gave her a weak smile then turned his eyes back to his homework. "Harry?" Ginny asked, as she put a hand on his left arm. "Harry, I know there's something wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing Gin. I've just got to get this Potions essay done for tomorrow." Harry answered not looking up into her beautiful brown eyes, that he loved so much.

"Harry you've been working on homework since lunch. You need a break." Ginny said, still studying his face with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah I know. But I really have to get this done. I promise to take a break in a bit, alright?" Harry answered, as he looked up at her again. He led his quill down and put his right hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly, with a small smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Ok. But if I see you doing anymore homework after that essay, you'll have me to answer to." She said, before getting up from the chair, and walking back over to her friends. Harry watched her as she went. Oh, how he wanted to feel her in his arms again. They had hugged only a few times in the last two months. He loved her with all his heart and wanted to feel her soft lips on his. _'But I can't have her. Not know. I have to defeat Voldemort, before I can be with her again.'_ He thought as with that he was brought back to reality that felt like a smack across the face. They had both agreed to be there for each other and to be friends , until the time came where they could fully be together. Harry went back to his Potions essay that was due the next morning.

Besides everyday classes, Quidditch, studying for his up coming N.E.W.T's and training for the final battle with Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked on fining the final Horcruxes of Voldemort's soul. They where close. The two weeks that past summer they found the necklace at Sirius's old house, where the Order still had their meetings and Headquarters and they destroyed it. Then they found Hufflepuff's cup, at Godric's Hollow, when they went to visit his parents' graves and the house that now belonged to him. So now they where working on finding out what the last Horcruxes was and finding a way to kill Voldemort's pet snake. Then he would be able to get defeat Voldemort for good. Ron and Hermione came back into the common room from their walk down by the lake, and went to sit next to him.

"I see your still working on homework then?" Hermione asked, as she sat down across from Harry at the table.

"Yeah." Harry answered, without looking up from his Potions book. "But I've promised Ginny that I would take a break after this essay's done."

"That's good to know." Ron said, watching him with a very worried look. "'Cause we need to talk."

Harry looked up at his best friends, stunned. "What about?" He managed to ask, as the look of worry came across his face.

"About you not sleeping and about Ginny!" Hermione answered him, looking over at Ginny talking with her friends. It was true that Harry was losing sleep. He wouldn't have denied it. But how did his two best friends know that he was losing sleep over Ginny. That of all things stumped him.

"I'm not losing sleep over Ginny, if that's what you want to hear?" Harry said, glancing at the fire like red head at the other side of the common room.

"We're not saying you are. We think you are being stupid not being with her when it's so clear that you can't live without her." Ron said, watching Harry's face closely. Ron may be over protective of his little sister, but he knew Harry would treat her the way she deceived to be treated. Harry and Hermione where shocked at hearing this coming from Ron. He had disliked his sister snogging other people in clear view of the whole world, let alone himself.

"Ron, you of all people know I can't be with her until I defeat Voldemort." Harry whispered in a very low voice so the other student's in the common room couldn't hear them.

"Harry, Ginny is in as much danger now then she would be if you where going out." Hermione said, looking at Harry with a very stern look on her face. _Put it to Hermione to find a way for everyone to be together in a time of war. _Harry thought to himself looking from Hermione to Ron to Ginny thinking about what they where trying to say and what he thought was true. T

"Harry, being with Ginny will put you in a better mood, than you have been in the past five months." Ron said. "And I mean being together, not this friends, until after You-Know-Who's gone."

Harry didn't say anything, as he looked down at his essay, and found that he had completed it without realizing that he had. He closed his Potions book and looked up to see his best friends' faces. They looked at him with worry, concern, and very stern faces. Then he looked over at Ginny, who was smiling her beautiful smile. The one that made his heart beat faster every time he saw it. She looked so at peace talking with her friends. She was everything to him; she was his world, his life. She was the reason he got up every morning. She was the last thing he thought of before going to bed at night. She was the one who could reach him in ways no other person in the world could. She was his one and only, as he was her one and only.

"I'm such a stupid little ass, aren't I?" Harry said finally. Ron and Hermione both nodded and he stood up from the table and walked over to Ginny and her friend. As he got closer the girls stopped talking and looked up at him from the sofas in from of the fireplace. "Hey Ginny can I. . . .Um. . . .Can I talk to you alone please." he asked, ignoring the other girls around Ginny giggling. He looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eye, and he saw something that he never saw there before. He saw joy, happiness, love, excitement, and most of all worry.

"Yeah Harry, let me grab my cloak." Ginny answered, standing up she run up the girl staircase and came back in a flash. They walked out of the common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ginny walked through the halls, down the marble stone staircase and out of the front Oak doors out into the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry put a Warming charm on them so they wouldn't get cold. They walked down to the lake and Harry stopped by the Oak tree that he once saw his parents sit by once. Ginny watched him for a bit before she asked. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry looked at her. Not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to tell her. _This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. _He thought to himself before taking a set next to the tree. Ginny followed and looked out at the frozen lake waiting for him to speak. "Well, for one thing I'm keeping my promise." Harry said finally, this put a smile on Ginny's face; it was a small smile but still a smile.

"Yes, I can see that." she answered. "But you still haven't answered my question." she pointed this out and he looked at her. Her hair was shining with the setting winter sun and her eyes where alight. He loved this look and he put it away into his memory for years to come.

"Your right, I haven't answered your question." He started taking her hand into his and squeezing it just a tad. "I was talking to Ron and Hermione earlier. And they made me realize something."

"Oh?! And what exactly did Ron and Hermione make you realize?" Ginny asked, looking at him in the eyes and seeing what she loved the most. She saw the love he had for her, the happiness, the joy, and all the feelings that swam through her very blood, and knew what he was going to say.

"They said that we should be together. No matter what might happen or what will happen. They said that when I'm with you, and you with me, that that's when we're the happiest." Harry answered, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, daring not to look away. "They also said that you wouldn't be in any more danger than you all ready are." He moved his hand up to her face, as he saw tears start to form in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The very eyes he couldn't go one day with out seeing. "Gin. . . .You know I love you. I always have. And you know I don't want you to get hurt or be in pain. But I can't stand not being with you. I can't stand not being able to touch or kiss you. I don't want to suffer from not being with you anymore. I want to feel you in my arms again. . . ."

"What are you saying? You don't care what happens as long as you have me with you?" Ginny asked, trying not to let the now fully formed tears fall from her eyes. She to didn't dear to look away from his emerald green eyes. The eyes she had always loved since she first meet him. She had to know what his eyes told her was true, as well as hearing them with her ears.

"I do care. I just don't want to feel this pain in my heart, that I get every time I see you, or hear your voice. Ginny, you're the only one I feel right with. You're the only one that understands me, better than Ron and Hermione put together. You understand how I truly feel about everything that has happened." Harry continued, looking even deeper into her eyes and seeing the full pain that had never gone away. "Every time I'm with you, you make everything better; you make the bad dreams go away. You make me feel like the happiest man on earth. And I can't stand not being near you always."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said, as she leant into him and hugged him around his neck. As the new tears fell from her eyes at hearing his words. "Harry, I can't stand not being with you either. And it kills me every time I can't hug you or kiss you." she cried into his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms fully around her waste, in a protective way. He never wanted to let her go again. He never wanted to see her get hurt. "Harry, I love you so much." Ginny said looking up into his bright green eyes.

"You think we can give this another try?" Harry asked. "Even with all the danger involved?"

"Yes. As long as it means I will never have to lose you again!" Ginny answered leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"That's fine with me." he answered. "So does this mean we're. . . ." he started to ask.

"Yes." Ginny answered, knowing that with word girlfriend was implied. "Yes, Harry James Potter, I will be your girlfriend again." He kissed her fully on the lips, not caring what would happen. Ginny opened her mouth slightly to allow him entry and he took it. They kissed passionately as the sun finally set behind the Forbidden Forest.

"We should go back in." Harry said, as they pulled apart for a breath of air.

"Yeah, we should. Or we might get detention." Ginny answered standing up. Harry following her. Together they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.


	3. Surprise For Christmas!

Three days before term ended for the winter holidays it snowed again. The grounds of Hogwarts where covered in a white sheet of fresh snow. You could see Hagrid out feeding the different Magical Creatures that he took care of. The lake looked like it was frozen solid. Everything was quite, peaceful, and cold, most of the students went to Hogsmeade for the Hogsmeade trip that always took place right before the winter holidays. Two figures could be seen standing close together outside the little village looking out over the Shrieking shack. One had long, flowing, beautiful fiery red hair. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes where not looking at the Shrieking shack, but where looking deeply into emerald green eyes of a raven-black haired boy. They look deeply not making a sound, holding each other close, so they could stay warm from the cold. Ginny Weasley was in heaven. She had the man of her dreams and knew he would never let her go again. The same was for Harry Potter. Ginny was his one true love and knew that she would always love him more than anything in life it's self. But their little romance was soon interrupted by Ron and Hermione. They where coming up the path looking for the two of them. "There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione said, holding Ron's hand in hers as they got closer.

"How long have you been looking for us?" Ginny asked, now holding Harry's arms around her middle. Ginny had an idea that they weren't looking that hard for her and Harry, who had been looking over the Shrieking shack for only past hour or so.

"That doesn't matter. But it's time to go back to the castle anyway." Hermione answered with a slight blush on her cheeks and smiling a little. Ginny and Harry exchanged a knowing smile. They knew what Ron and Hermione where doing, while they where looking for them. Ron had a hard time not kissing Hermione on the neck when they where alone. And Hermione found it hard to say no.

"Yeah right. Let's go then shall we." Harry said, smiling his cheeky smile at his two best friends. The four of them walked back to the coaches and got in one of them. Harry helped Ginny into it and took a set next to her. He pulled her as close to him, as he could, and Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle while ling her head on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione entered the coach next. And sat on the other set. They sat close together but not as close as Harry and Ginny. The ride back to the castle was silent as Harry looked out of the window. Remembering what had happened earlier that day.

_ _

Flash back

"Hermione?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and looked around to see who called her name.

"Oh, hi Harry." She answered putting the book to the side. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Well I did." he laughed. "No um. . . .I need your help." Harry said nervously. Looking and feeling kind of dumb. He sat down in his favorite chair and looked at Hermione.

"What do you need help with?" she asked, starting to worry that it might be something about Voldemort or his scar hurting again.

"Um. . . .I. . . .I don't know what to get Ginny for Christmas!" Harry said in a whisper so only Hermione could hear him.

"Oh Harry. That's so sweet." Hermione said putting a hand to her mouth. "What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anything." He paused and thought. **What would Ginny love most for Christmas? Well, besides me by her side twenty-four hours, seven days a week. **Then it came to him. "What ring size is Ginny?"

"She's a size 'M' like me. Your not thinking about getting her a ring, are you?" Hermione asked, with a bigger smile on her pretty face.

"Well, it's more of a Promise ring really." Harry answered leaning back in the chair and watched Hermione's face grow brighter by the second.

"That's a wonderful idea. You should do it." Hermione answered. "You can get it when we're in Hogsmeade today."

"Thanks Hermione. I owe you one." Harry said, his own face starting to smile. Then when he was about to get up he saw Ginny come down the Girls dorm stairs. She was glowing in everyway possible. She looked up to see Harry watch her every step. He looked like a little lost poppy, which had followed her home. She smiled as he greeted her in the middle of the common room, and led her over to the window. They had sat there until Ron and Hermione got them to go down to breakfast. They planned out their whole day. They would go shopping as couples, then meet up again as a four. The time Harry spent with Ginny he loved.

When they all got into Hogsmeade they spelt up into pairs. Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny walked along the street hand in hand in one direction and Ron and Hermione in the other. They walked into one of the many jewelry shops in Hogsmeade. It was hidden in aback alley off the main street. As Harry looked around for a necklace for Hermione, Ginny went over to the rings. She looked at them all, but one in particular had caught her eye. It was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle of a ruby and emerald. It was beautiful as it sparkled in the light in the shop. She turned to see Harry buying something over the counter and she turned back to the ring again to see what size the ring was, she could have sworn that her heart jumped, the ring was an 'M'. Harry turned and saw Ginny staring at a ring she seemed to love. He brought the necklace for Hermione and went over to where Ginny was to see what she was looking at and saw the gold ring with a ruby, a diamond, and an emerald. He smiled to himself and walked away to talk to the owner of the shop again.

Harry smiled to himself and squeezed the ring box in his pocket. It was perfect for her. He looked down at Ginny, she had her eyes closed as she took in his mucky sent. Harry smiled again when he saw Hermione watching him. She smiled as well and looked out the window. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron where all staying at Hogwarts for the winter holidays. There was to be a ball on Christmas night. Harry had decided that was when he would give Ginny her present. He, Hermione, and Ron all had it planed out. Since Ron and Hermione where Head Boy and Girl they where the ones to pick the music for the dance. They planed that the last song of the night would be a slow song. They had booked the Weird Sisters to be the band, like they where in their forth year. For the last song it was going to be _'Magic Works'_. "Oh that's a great love song." Hermione said, one afternoon in the common room. Ron had taken Ginny out of the common room so Hermione could talk to Harry about the last song for the dance.

"You really think so." Harry asked.

"I'm sure Harry." She answered. "So you have the ring then?"

"Yeah. It's the one she was looking at when we went to Hogsmeade." Harry answered, with a smile on his face. "I'm giving it to her right after the last song is over."

"Your not going to do it in front of the whole school, are you?" Hermione looked at him.

"Merlin No! I was going to take her out by the lake and do it." Harry answered, he would have died if he had to do it in front of the whole school, not only him but he knew Ginny would kill him if he did.

"Oh thank god for that." Hermione answered with relief in her voice as Ron and Ginny walked back into the common room from their walk by the lake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Christmas morning came at last. Harry sat on his bed and started opening his presents. He got a book from Hermione, quidditch things from Ron, and his new jumper and fudge from the Weasleys'. This year he got a book on Seeker moves and a Broomstick Care kit, like the one he got from Hermione a few years back, from Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Ron was now watching Harry from his bed and smiled as he saw what Ginny had given him. It was a picture frame with everyone's picture. Some of the photos included Harry's parents, Lily and James, the Weasley clan, Molly and Author Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, other members of the Order, Dumbledore, his Gryffindor classmates, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Harry, himself. A little inscription on the bottom of the frame read, Ron saw a little tear fall from Harry's eye, as he looked at the picture frame. Harry looked up felling Ron's eyes on him as well as the other three boys in the room. "Sorry guys."

"No problem. We know what it means to you." Ron answered, looking through the Quidditch book Harry had gotten him on Keepers.

As the day worn on everyone was getting excited about the ball. Ginny and Hermione both left to get ready four hours before the ball. Harry and Ron just looked at each other. "It doesn't take you that long for you to get ready does it?" Harry asked Ginny, as she got up from the very comfortable position they had put themselves in two hour earlier. Ginny just simply looked at him before answering.

"Well your not a girl so for you it only takes only five minutes to get ready, where as, for a girl, like Hermione and myself, it takes at least three hours to get ready." Ginny started and Hermione finished.

"We have to do our hair, make up, and make sure our dresses look right. Ginny's right it's at least a three hour processes." She looked around at Ron, who was making loops around his ear, sign language for the deaf, a sign of crazy. Hermione gave him a dirty look then smiled. She had something planned up her sleeve. Then turn back to Ginny, "You ready Ginny?"

"Yeah. We'll meet you guys in the Entrance hall at eight. Don't you dear be late!" Ginny said as she leant in to kiss Harry on the lips.

"Don't worry. We won't be. Can't wait to see how beautiful you'll both look." Harry answered kissing her back. She smiled and left for the stairs to the girls dorms.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, coming out of his trance of the look Hermione had given him, with her evil smile, the smile he only saw when she was up to something.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ron." Harry answered looking at Ron's confused face.

"Hermione's up to something. That's what I'm talking about." Ron answered starring at the stairs up to the girls dorms.

"I highly doubt that Hermione, the Head Girl, is up to something." Harry said, looking to where Ron was looking and wondering the same thing about Ginny. He saw her evil smile as Ron did Hermione. "But we won't find out anything until tonight."

"Oh yeah, your giving Ginny her present tonight." Ron said, coming back to earth and looking at Harry.

"Yeah, right after the last song." Harry answered, with an evil smile himself. He had it all planned out too. It was a fail proof plan. Nothing could go wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three in a half hour latter the boy's where in their dorms getting ready for the ball. Harry had bought Ron new dress robes, so he didn't have to where the ones that he wore in their forth year, which this highly pleased Ron. He hated those robes Mrs. Weasley had bought him. Ron was now dressed in velvet black dress robes. His hair was neatly parted to one side of his head. Harry on the other hand was in dark green dress robes that almost looked black, and his unruly raven-black hair stood up in every direction, try as he might, Harry was never able to do anything with his hair. So, he didn't bother with it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very handsome. Behind him Ron looked like a changed man. "Wow mate. Look at you." Harry said, turning around to get a better look at Ron. "New dress robes really do the trick. Hermione's not going to recognize you."

"Oh yes she will. Who else in this castle do you know has a head of red hair, besides Ginny and some of the other girls?" Ron asked, now stepping in front of the mirror where Harry had been. "Maybe you should try a spell with your hair, Harry?"

"Don't need to. I'm not going to do anything to it. It's unruly anyway. And has a mind of it own." Harry answered waving his hand at his raven-black colored hair that was very untidy.

"I'm just saying. I thought you wanted to impress my sister." Ron asked turning back around.

"Not with my appearance." Harry said. Taking out the black velvet ring box from his pocket. He had been caring it everywhere with him. "But with this." He said as he opened the box to show Ron. Ron's face fell.

"Harry, she's going to die when she see this." Ron said gaining his voice back. "Does Hermione know?"

"Of course she does. How else do you think I found out Ginny's ring size." Harry answered, putting the box back into his pocket. "Oh by the way it's the same as Hermione's, size 'M'."

"Why would I need to know Hermione's ring size?" Ron asked, as they made their way down to the common room and out into the hallway.

"I don't know Ron. Think about it. Wouldn't you love to have her by your side forever after we're out of here?" Harry asked, looking at Ron's face as he realized what Harry was saying.

"Your right mate. Thinks for the tip." Ron answered as they reached the Entrance hall, which was already full of students.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron. How are you two doing?" Asked someone behind them.

"Every well Neville. So, who you taking to the ball, you never got the chance to tell us?" Harry asked, turning around to see Neville standing there in red and gold dress robes.

"Oh. . . .I'm taking Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw." Neville answered, watching Harry and Ron's faces grow into smiles. "We've been going out since after the summer."

"That's great Neville, I'm really happy for you." Harry said.

"I'm guess you two are taking Hermione and Ginny?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I wonder where they can be. Ginny said not to be late." Ron said as he looked around for their dates. "If you ask me. . . ." he stopped what he was saying and looked up at the top of the Marble stone staircase, that lead to the upper floors. There standing in the middle of the stairs was the most beautiful woman Ron had ever seen with his own eyes.

"Your Cinderella has just arrived, Ron." Harry said, with a very wicked smile on his face. Ron's face turned purple, his breath catching in his chest. He swore that the vision of lovely perfection at the top of the staircase was an angel, which was sent down from Heaven it's self. The light around her lit up his heart and soul. She was beyond beautiful. Her light pink, strapless gown flowed beautifully down her slender body. Her brown wavy hair was pulled up into a bun that looked like there was an explosion of glossy curls on top of her head. Her makeup was natural, except for a hint of light pink eye-shadow to match her dress. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in excitement like glitter.

She began to walk down the stairs. As she looked around she notice that everyone in the hall was looking at her watching her every move. She then saw Ron as he came out of his trance and walked up to meet her. He was beyond speechless, he felt like he had to stare at her all night. In his opinion it would be a wonderful waste of time. He had forgotten about the other students, the admiring boys and the jealous girls, around them. There was only her in his eyes for the night. "You look very handsome I may say." Hermione said with a laugh. Ron just stood there watching the girl of his dreams. "What's the matter with you?" His mouth was open, and he was a minute away from drooling like Seamus and Dean. She took her manicured finger and pushed his chin so his mouth would close, giggling, amused "Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to escort me into the ball." She asked looking into his eyes.

"Um Sorry. But you look so. . . .Beautiful." He said smiling, holding out his elbow for her, "M'lady would you do me the honor of going into the ball with me tonight?"  
"Yes I will." Hermione said, giggling as she took his elbow. They walked into the Great hall. They smiled in awe, at the scene before them. A Marry Christmas banner above, as the dark, winter sky shone with millions of diamond stars. Twelve Christmas trees and holly decorated the vast dance floor, while fountains flowed merrily and gardens greeted them silently. There were even little fairies flying around the room and "Carol of the Bells" played softly as everyone entered the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. Ron was such a goof ball sometimes. Even he wouldn't get so gaga over a girl like Ron did over Hermione. He told Neville and Luna, who had finally join him. Neville smirked, looking over Harry's shoulder. "You might want to re-think that Potter. Because here come your date now."

Harry turned back towards the Marble stone staircase. He felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head. There stood Ginny Weasley. She looked stunning, beautiful, and Harry knew he had made the right choice. Her hair, usually pulled back in a lazy ponytail, cascaded down her shoulders and back in curly flames, a single white rose tucked behind her left ear. Her dress was very flattering to her figure, revealing curves that would have never shown in her normal school uniform. It was a emerald green halter dress with little white accents, a Latin/salsa look about it, showing a bit of arm, back, leg, and cleavage. Her make up was all neutral colors, but it brought out her magnificent brown eyes. She descended the stairs down to him.

He was aware that he was going gaga over her. He felt like an idiot, like the others had looked, and quickly closed his gaping mouth. When she got to him, she smiled her beautiful smile that made his heart melt. "Not bad Mr. Potter." she said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. He smiled, and pulled her closer to him. He was willing himself not to blush.

"Thanks Miss Weasley. You look amazing." He said leaning back from their kiss.

"Why thank you kind sir. I try very hard." She said taking his arm to lead him into the Great hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night was filled with laughter, singing, and happiness. Everyone was enjoying themselves. It was a night to remember for sure. As the night ended the time came for the Head Boy and Girl to announce the last song. "Well it's been as wonderful night, filled with happy members." Hermione started.

"But as the saying goes, _'All good things must come to an end.'_" Ron said.

"So now for the last song of this wonderful Christmas Ball. _'Magic Works'_. Enjoy and have a wonderful time everyone."

"Now we hand it over to you Wired Sisters." Ron said as the music started. He took Hermione by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Harry and Ginny did the same.

"This one is going out to all the lovers out there. Hold each other tight and keep each other warm,. . . ." the lead singer said, as she started to sing.

And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough

Harry held Ginny close to him as they danced. There was no space between them. Not even enough room to slide a piece of parchment through.

So, Believe that Magic Works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

Harry looked into Ginny's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and saw the joy that was there. Some how he knew that tonight couldn't get any better than it was. She looked up into his emerald green eyes and knew he had something planed for them.

And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way

"Harry, what are you planning?" Ginny asked softly into his ear.

"A surprise." Harry answered back kissing her lightly on the check.

"Has it anything to do with my Christmas present?" she asked looking into his eyes again.

"It might." he answered, smiling from ear to ear.

They danced in silence as Harry watched Ron and Hermione. He smiled knowing that Ron and Hermione both had two different plans planned for the rest of the night. Ron was planning to ask Hermione to marry him, even though he didn't have a ring yet. Hermione had a hole other plan completely, which only Ginny knew of.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance._

As the song ended Harry took Ginny off the dance floor and out onto the grounds. They walked for a bit. Then stopped under the Oak tree by the lake. He had given her his jacket so she wouldn't be cold and held her close to him while they walked. "Harry, why are we all the way out here?" Ginny asked as they stopped. She looked up into his eyes.

"Because I have your Christmas present and I wanted to give it to you now. Before another moment passes." Harry answered taking out the small black velvet ring box that he had in his pocket. "Ginny, you're the only one I ever want to be with. And I hope you will wear this as a sign of my love for you. And as a promise that when the time comes I'll ask you to marry me." he said, opening the ring box for her to see the ring.

"Oh Harry! It's beautiful." Ginny said, putting a hand up to her mouth. Trying not to cry at the sight of the ring in the box. She smiled. Harry took the ring out of the box and put it on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. She throw her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Not far away stood two figures watching Harry and Ginny kiss. Two very old friends. One male and one female.

"Well he gave her the ring." said a very old and wise female voice.

"Yes. Their love will never end now will it Minerva?" asked the male.

"No it won't. With Ginny's love. Harry will win the war against Voldemort. He will not fail now that Ginny will always be there for him." Minerva McGonagall answered. "Well Remus, I believe that we need to get the rest of the students to bed."

"What about Harry and Ginny?" Remus asked, pointing to them.

"Let them be." McGonagall answered. "Come on." They both turned away from the pair by the old oak tree and walked back into the castle. Both Harry and Ginny stopped and took a breath of the cold air and Ginny shivered.

"Come on Gin. Let's get you back into the castle before you freeze to death." Harry said, taking her hand in his, and rapping his other around her middle. They walked this way all the way back to he Gryffindor common room. Where they found a sleeping Ron with a sleeping Hermione in his arms. They smiled, said good night to each other and headed to their dorms.


	4. Bad Dreams Sometimes Come True

Hey people, Thank you so much for reading my story. Here's chapter four for you all. Enjoy!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Bad Dreams Sometimes Come True_**

As April started, the threat of Voldemort grow stronger. Harry, Ron, and Hermione with the help of the Order had finally destroyed the last two Horcruxes. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort made his final move on the Wizarding world. With that Harry was now having very bad, horrible dreams of losing Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else he loved and cared about.

_ _

Bad Dream

Harry woke screaming. The other four boys in his dorm was around his bed. Ron looked worried, his face was as white as a ghost. "Harry you ok?" he managed to asked, through his shaky voice.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, looking at the other boys.

"In her dorm, Why?" Neville asked, looking as white as Ron.

"Are you sure she's in her dorm?" Harry asked, getting out of his bed making his way to the door when it opened. There stood Hermione. She looked scared, she had tears running down her face. "Hermione what is it?"

"It's. . . ." She didn't finish. Harry ran out of the door and down to the common room. There stood McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley looking around at him as he ran over to them.

"Where is she?" He knew it had to be something about Ginny.

"We're not sure Harry!" Tonks answered, glancing at the other three teachers. "We're looking everywhere."

"Harry, where are you going?" Remus asked, taking Harry's arm before he reached to portrait hole.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Harry said, cold fury running through his eyes and his body. "The one place that has hunted her since her first year."

"The Chamber of Secrets." they heard Hermione say softly. "Harry, we're coming with you."

"NO! I need to do this one on my own. No help!" Harry answered, taking his arm back from Remus. "This ones too personal." He turned and ran out of the common room. Everyone that was left looked at the hole. They didn't understand what he had seen in his dream. They didn't know why he was acting like this.

"I'm going after him. I don't care what he says. He needs us more than he has ever needed us before." Ron said following Harry through the hole with Hermione right behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Down on the second floor, Harry stood in front of the secret passage way to the Chamber of Secrets. The door burst open, making Harry jump ten feet into the air. He turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. Standing there in the door way stood Ron and Hermione. "Harry, I can't let you do this by yourself." Ron said in a calm voice. "She may be the love of your life, but she is my little sister!"

"Ron no! He's doing this to me not you." Harry said.

"Harry don't you understand that you can't do this by yourself." Hermione said. "You need us as much as Ginny needs you." Her voice echoed through the girls' bathroom. He turned on his heal and spoke the snake like hiss to open the secret passage way. He didn't look back as he jumped down the hole. He didn't care anymore what Hermione and Ron did. If they wanted to follow, he knew they would. He landed at the end. And ran along the path that he and Ron took in their second year, to where Lockheart made the cave in. He heard two sets of feet behind him.

"Good thing Lockheart isn't here this time." he heard Ron say under his breath, as they climed through the small hole to the other side. Once through they stood in front of another entrance. Once again Harry hissed like a snake. The door opened and they went through. Hermione gasped as she looked around. Ron just looked at Harry. Harry saw a body with red hair at the far end of the chamber and memories came flooding back to him from his second year when he saved Ginny the first time from the Chamber. He ran to her side.

"Ginny? Ginny please wake up? Please Gin!" Harry said as he leant over her silent body. Her breath was shallow, and her pulse was low. Ron and Hermione where by them now. And yet again he heard the laugh of his nightmares. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione go white in the face. He stood up.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" came the soft curl voice of Lord Voldemort. "Potter and his sidekicks. Turn around and face death in the face Harry!" Harry obeyed. He looked straight into those hunting red snake like eyes with no fear in his body. He was going to finish this once and for all.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, anger rising in his voice. Ron and Hermione moved Ginny's motionless body out of the way.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to know." Voldemort said. "But I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Harry asked through greeted teeth. Anger now running through his body.

"Because she's coming with me. And there's nothing you can do to stop her." He answered, as he waved his hand in the direction of Ginny's body. It rose out of Ron and Hermione's hands as they tried to hold on to her. But no luck. "The next time we meet Potter will be your last day alive. Oh and don't worry about little Ginny here. She'll be nice and safe with me." And with that Harry lunged at Voldemort but he had vanished into thin air with Ginny in his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled. Staring at the spot where she had been seen last. His life and world were coming down around him. Everything was going wrong. He was suppose to save her, not let her be taken from him by the one person he was suppose to defeat. He couldn't move his body from where he was. Ron and Hermione looked at him in horror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened down in the Chamber?"

"What happened?"

"How did it happen?" They couldn't answer the questions that where being thrown at them by the Order. Harry just sat there. His eyes where out of focus, his mind was yelling at him from all directions. He didn't know what to do anymore. She was gone. She was taken from him, again! He had broke his promise to keep her safe from harm, from Voldemort. Tears began to fall from his emerald green eyes as the room became quite once more. Every eye was on him. They all knew it was the worst for Harry. He felt the most pain from this. He sat there and cried. He was now so lost that he didn't know what to do. Or how to solve where Voldemort had taken Ginny.

Everything was gone, everything he loved was gone forever. He didn't know how everyone could be so calm about this. His vision had come back to reality. He looked at everyone in the living room of Grimuald Place. Anger rose through out his whole body. _'How could they just sit there?'_ He asked himself. _'They should be out there looking for her!'_ Harry stood up and started to leave the room when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw that it had been Molly Weasley. He saw pain in her eyes. It was her only daughter that he lost. She looked at him. Molly also saw the pain he was going through and she wrapped him up in a hug saying. "Harry it's not your fault. We'll get her back. We have to keep hoping and have faith that she's still alive."

He shock his head and left the room. He walked up to his room. He couldn't take the silence downstairs anymore. He locked the door thinking about where Voldemort could have taken Ginny. _'Where? Where did he take her? Why take her? Why not Ron? Or Hermione?_ _Or Neville? Or Luna?'_ He thought through his head.

A month past and Harry was in worst shape than ever before. He still wasn't sleeping, to worked up about not being able to save Ginny. So one night he decided to take the risk. He couldn't stand not being able to help the Order. He couldn't stand just sitting around doing nothing, while she was being tormented with her nightmares. He had felt her pain at last. She was communicating with him on that level. He didn't say anything to anyone about what he was going to do. He finally found out through his dreams where Voldemort had taken her. She was at Godric's Hollow. This was going to be the last battle. He did in fact find the other Horcruxes and destroyed every last one of them. The only thing he needed to do was kill Voldemort himself with no help from anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. Harry left exactly a month after Ginny had been taken from them. He left a note on his bed for Ron to find when he was to wake him up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Weasley's, and the Order of the Phoenix,

I have found out through my nightmares where Voldemort has taken Ginny. I will not tell you where I'm going. But trust me when I say that I need to do this on my own. No help from anyone, not even Ron, Hermione, Neville, or Luna. This is battle, no one else's. This is my chose. This is how it's going to be. I must finish this where it all started. I will do what is expected of me. I'm sorry if I fail you all and our world. But I promise that Ginny will be returned to you all in one peace. I will not let her die, because of me. I know that you say it was never my chose, but more of a destiny. I have to do this. I wish you all happiness and joy of life and the future that will come. Farwell my friends and the family I've only known. I'll see you all another day in the near or far future.

Love always,

Harry J. Potter

Ron read the letter out loud to everyone in the room. After he read it he looked up and saw what he feared most. McGonagall looked at the letter and understood where he was going. "Godric's Hollow!" is all she said to the group.

"Isn't that where his parents lived?" Hermione asked, looking at McGonagall with a worried look.

"Yes, and that's where all of this started for Harry." she answered, "We will go anyway. Just in case he needs us. Be back here in fifteen minutes ready to go." McGonagall demeaned with a strong voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A house stood on a hill out side of the small village of Godric's Hollow. It was clamed to be hunted now. Sixteen years ago the family by the name of Potter where murdered there. Their only son, who at the time was only one, was no where to be found. The villager's of Godric's Hollow looked every where for the little boy named Harry Potter, but couldn't find him. It seemed that he had disappeared out of thin air. Sixteen long and hard years have past. Harry Potter now stood in front of the house that once was his child hood home he never knew. Inside the two story, Victorian style house he knew there would be two things he would find there. One was Ginny being tortured by her past. The second was Lord Voldemort, who was enjoying the pain and suffering that Ginny Weasley was now in.

Harry walked silently and quickly. He didn't know where he was going, but knew just by how much pain he felt Ginny was going through where the two of them would be. The closer he got the more pain he felt from Ginny, and the more joy Voldemort felt by it. Harry was connected to the both of them. Through Ginny, it was their love for each other, through Voldemort, it was the fact that Voldemort cursed him with the lighting shaped scar on his forehead, was their hatred for each other. Harry found the room they both where in. He blasted the door open to find Voldemort standing over Ginny. Ginny had her beautiful brown eye closed tight from all the pain she was in. Voldemort looked around to see who had blasted the door open. There he saw Harry standing in the doorway. Anger, fear, and concern flowing through his eyes. "So you finally showed did you?" Voldemort's cold, curl voice sounded through the room. Ginny opened her brown eyes, she looked around to see who Voldemort was talking to. And then she saw Harry.

"HARRY NO!" She screamed knowing he was there to try and save her, but more pain ran through her body again, as Voldemort torturing her in front of Harry.

"Leave her alone. She's not the one you want." Harry said as calmly as he could. With hatred in his eyes.

"Your scared Potter!" Voldemort said lifting the curse off of Ginny. "You're scared of losing her. Tell me then. Do you love her as much as she loves you? Do you love her from the bottom of your pitiful heart and soul?"

"I don't have to answer you!" Harry said, his eyes not on Ginny, but on Voldemort's red slanted snake like eyes.

"I'm not the only one who wants to know Harry!" Voldemort answered walking over to Ginny, standing her up in front of him. "For she wants to know as well. Don't you Ginny?" Harry's eyes where now focused on Ginny. Their eyes connected and he knew for the first time in his life that they were connected much deeper than just love. They where connected by True Love. They where meant for each other and they both knew it. She knew it from six long years of waiting for him, that they where Soul Mates. "Answer me Potter or she suffers even more than she already has!"

"What's the answer you're looking for?" said a voice behind Harry. He knew that voice. That was Ron's voice. He knew they would follow even if he didn't tell them where he was. Voldemort's snake like face went into another smile.

"So you've brought your little fan club Harry." Voldemort said smiling. He snapped his fingers together and as he did this his follower's the Death Eaters appeared out of thin air behind him. "So have I. Now answer me or she dies."

"You already know the answer Tom. Why have me say it?" Harry asked, with a slight smile realizing what he needed to do to get Ginny out of Voldemort's arms. "You've always have known why Ginny's the one. How could she not be?"

"Your just wasting my time Potter." Voldemort confessed. "And what makes you say that I've always know?" This made Harry's smile even bigger. The Dark Lord never knew that he and Ginny where meant to be. This was news to everyone in the room.

"So the tables have turned then. I know something you do not." Harry said, with satisfaction in his voice. Voldemort's smile fell and his eye's grew even redder, if it was possible.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, as if he where a child again.

"Oh, it's quite simple you see. You know that I love Ginny and that she loves me. But what you don't know is how we're connected." Harry began. "We're connected in such a way that you can't possible understand it. Because you have never been or never have loved anyone. My parents died in this house to save me, why? Because they loved me. Sirius and Dumbledore both died for me, why? Because they also loved me. Everyone that has truly loved me has died to save my life, so that the protection that my parents left me with would be renewed. So that one day I can defeat you." Harry stopped. He now knew what Dumbledore and Sirius was trying to tell him for years. _'Only your True Love can save you.' _and_ 'It's your choices that make you who you truly are not your ability.'_ He looked at Ginny. She understood. She always did. "So let Ginny go and let us finish what you started, Tom." There was silence throughout the room as everyone watched Voldemort think over Harry's words.

"Very well. Just the two of us then." Voldemort answered shoving Ginny into Harry's arms. He caught her. And whispered in her ear so that only she could hear him.

"Gin, I love you from the bottom of my heart and soul. But I want you to get out of here and go somewhere safe. I need you to be safe."

"But Harry. . . ." She started but Harry broke her off with a passionate kiss.

"Ron, Hermione! Take Ginny and get out of here. That goes for everyone, including your Death Eaters, Tom." Harry said. "If we're going to do this, then we do it right. One on one no witnesses, no help from either side!" Harry watched Voldemort make up his mind, as Ron and Hermione led the now crying Ginny out of the room, with everyone else.

"Very brave aren't you Harry? Death Eater's go. Potter and I have business to finish here." Voldemort said in his curl, cold voice, and the Death Eaters left as the last of the Order left the room they where all in. "So you think you can save them all now that you have me by myself?"

"No, I know I can defeat you and live to tell the tail." Harry answered back. Voldemort clapped twice, and he and Harry where moved into an opened field near the house. Harry was watching Voldemort's very move, as they started to walk around in a circle. Unknown to them that in the very large living room at the house there was a screen showing their every move to the people Harry cared about most.

"You remember how to duel don't you Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course I do." Harry answered. In the living room Ginny sat with her knees up to her chest. She was twisting the promise ring that Harry had given her only a few months before. She knew Harry loved her, she knew that he would come back to her, yet she was so scared that she couldn't bear watch the screen that sat in front of her. She didn't want to see him die and Voldemort win. She didn't want to see how it would finally end. She had been in love with the Boy-Who-Lived for so long, she wanted to save him, but how could she. Ron and Hermione had been told to keep her safe. They wouldn't let her leave the safety of the living room. The only thing she could do was sit there and pray that Harry would come back to her in one peace and unharmed. That's the only thing anyone could do. This was his battle after all. He had to finish it, no one could do it for him, not even her.

Harry and Voldemort bowed to each other. Then they started an hour long battle. Each watching the other. Each screaming spell after spell. Harry was going to win he was going to defeat Voldemort for the last time. Everything in his life would finally be repaid to him with Voldemort's death. When he dies the world would be a safer place for everyone. And Harry would be able to live a normal life for once in his life and marry Ginny and have children, and grand children. That's all he ever wanted. A nice quite life with no worry and no harm. _'But what if I failed? What if I'm not strong enough to defeat Voldemort? What if Voldemort wins? What would happen then?'_ Harry's mind was racing with question after question. Harry shock his head to clear it.

"Come on Harry. Surly there is another spell in that worthless mind of yours that will help you defeat me?" Voldemort's voice said. Harry watched those cold red snake like eyes. The fear gone, the worry gone, all of it gone from his body and mind. All that was left was his anger and his love for Ginny. The anger was what Voldemort caused everyone, Harry knew that pain and that worry. He also knew the love that came from both. Harry stirred death in the eye and was no longer afraid of it.

"Oh don't worry about that Tom. There will always be a way to defeat the darkness you have caused for the last seventeen years." Harry answered in a very low voice, just above a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry to say this Harry, but your about to die." Voldemort yelled, at that time and right on cue Ginny Weasley said four little words.

"I love you Harry!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled two voices at the top of their longs, Ginny screamed as she saw the green light leave both wands, and they all heard a body fall to the ground. The screen was bright green no one saw which body fell. But they knew it had been a body. Everyone watched the screen clear of the green light that framed it. There on his knees was Harry. He looked almost dead. His face was with out color. Ginny stood up and ran to the door. She ran outside to the field that Voldemort and Harry where in. He was about to fall when she put her arms around his middle, hugging him and praying that he wouldn't die on her. She sat there with him in her arms crying slightly as everyone else caught up with her.

With a faint whisper Harry said, "It's over Gin. It's all over."

"Oh Harry. Please stay with me. Don't go, please don't go." Ginny begged as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. Remus came up to them. He studied Harry for a moment before he said anything.

"Ginny, Harry's going to be alright. He just needs rest." He said to Ginny. Hermione had put her arms around Ginny. As Remus took Harry from her and took him to St. Mangos.

"Ginny it's ok. Harry's ok. He's not going to leave you." Hermione said, trying to calm the now full crying Ginny. Ron walked up and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Come on. We should go to St. Mangos, as well." Ron said, helping Hermione stand Ginny on her feet. They all disapparited to St. Mangos, right out side of Harry's room. They where soon joined by everyone else. They all waited in the waiting room for news on Harry's recovery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five long hours later a Healer came out of Harry's room and told them that he was now resting. Ginny asked if she could sit by his bed while he slept and she was allowed to. She walked into the room. There ling on a bed with white sheets lay Harry. His unruly raven-black hair everywhere on the pillow. His beautiful emerald green eyes closed and he seemed at peace. She tried to walk calmly over to his bed. But by the time she reached it, she had new tears falling down her face. She held his hand as she cried. Ginny didn't know how long she had sat there next to Harry's bed. But it felt like days, five days to be exact. But really she was only there for another hour or so. She had cried herself to sleep in the chair next to his bed, holding his hand in hers. Harry was now awake and was watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and he knew why she was there. He guessed that she never wanted to leave his side the hole time he was asleep. He squeezed her hand in his. And she started to wake up. Ginny looked up to see two pairs of emerald green eyes looking at her. She blinked and saw that Harry was awake at last. She jumped onto him giving him a hug. Harry just smiled and hugged her back, baring his face in her flaming red hair and smelling the Lilies, from her shampoo. This is what she had been wanting. She wanted to be comforted by him. Wanted him to tell her everything was going to be ok. "Ginny?" Harry said, as she pulled away.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny answered, she was happy that he was awake. He put his hand up to her face and put a strain of hair behind her ear, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt complete again. She felt safe and warm and knew nothing would ever take her away from him ever again. Everything was going to be better. Their lives where going to be better.


	5. I Have To Figure This Out!

**_Chapter Five_**

**_I Have To Figure This Out!_**

Harry stood in front of the white grave stone. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the name on the white grave stone:

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'

1840 - 1997

"May he rest in peace for all eternity,

May we all feel his love and happiness,

May those loyal to him never truly forget him!"

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all stood silently, as they watched their best friend stand in front of his greatest protector's grave stone, and remembered the times they had together. They all saw the tears leave his eyes. It had taken him forever to get over Sirius's death. Now it had been a year since Harry witnessed Dumbledore's death on the Astronomy tower the year before. That night they had both set out to find the locket that led Harry to the other Horcruxes's of Voldemort's ruined soul. Which led to his defeat? Harry turned and started to walk towards the lake and set under the Oak tree. Ginny followed him and sat down next to him. She knew him better than he knew himself at times. He felt her sit down next to him and take his hand in hers. She didn't force him to speck about the night that he saved her and defeated Voldemort. But she did know that he hadn't been sleeping well. That she didn't need to find out from Ron, but she had seen him many times in the Gryffindor Common Room sitting there by himself in the middle of the night.

It had been a months since Voldemort's defeat. They we're all going to hear Dumbledore's will today. Which was why they where visiting his grave on the grounds of Hogwarts before they went into the Great Hall, with the rest of the Order and close friends of Dumbledore. All the students had already been sent home for the summer, and the seventh year's graduation was already over and done with. Now the grounds where quite and at peace. Harry looked over the lake with sad eyes. He would never be coming back here, his one true home. He was done with school, but then again, Ginny was going into her last year. He promised her he'd visit as often as he could. "Come on Harry." Ginny said, standing up and pulling Harry up with her. He looked down into her face and she saw he didn't really want to find out what Dumbledore's will said. "It's going to be alright. Voldemort's gone. He's not coming back. It's ok to move on now, Harry." she said in a soft comforting way. Ginny was the only person that really comforted him the most. She knew his pain as he knew hers. They where connected in that way through their love for one another. It was a love that no one could break.

"Your right. It's time to move on with life and live happily. Like Albus would want us to." Harry answered, pulling Ginny into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders as she wrapped hers around his middle. They stood like that for a while longer.

"Hey guys. It's time to go in." Hermione said, walking up to them as they looked over the lake. They turned and faced her and nodded their heads. Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione through the front doors and into the Great Hall. There where the only a few members of the order, the rest of the Weasley's, a few teachers, and a few people they didn't know. They sat in four chairs at the front of the hall, as Professor McGonagall stood up with a peace of parchment in her hands.

"Hello friends." she began. Tears where starting to form in her eyes. Something none of them have never seen her do. "It is on a sad occasion the we are gathered here today. We're here to read Professor Dumbledore's will." she paused trying not to let the tears fall from her eye. "Yes. Moody, would you be so kind as to read the will?" Moody stood up and walked to the front of the small crowed gathered in the hall. He looked at them all with both of his eyes.

Clearing his voice he started. "To Mr. and Mrs. Author Weasley, I leave all my gold to them. No questions asked. This is done out of love, and not a charity. . . .To Miss. Hermione Granger I leave all my books. For I know you would take good care of them and love them as your own. . . . .For Mr. Ronald Weasley I leave you all my games. Enjoy them with your friends and family Mr. Weasley. . . .To Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley, I leave you all my very own potions recipes. I know you will find some great uses for them . . . ." The will went on and on. Harry knew that he wouldn't get anything from Dumbledore. _'What could he give him? Nothing!'_ Harry thought as he listened to Moody. "To Mr. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, I leave all my Dark Arts artifacts, you will always find a need for them . . . .And for last. . . .Save the best for last he did. . . .For Mr. Harry James Potter, I leave you my most trusted friend Fawkes, my pet Phoenix and my Pensieve. May it server you as it has always done with me. Now, I say my last good bye to all of you. And wish that you all live happier lives now. I wish you all the best of luck in your lives and always remember. 'It is not our abilities that show what we truly are, but it is our choices that we make.' I bid you all farewell and happiness. Death to a well organized mind is nothing but the next great adventure. Good bye and good luck."

The hall was quite. Quitter than Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione have ever heard it. _'Why in the world would Dumbledore give me his most prized positions?'_ Harry thought with a confused look on his face. Harry sat there as everyone started to leave. He couldn't believe his ears he couldn't believe what he had heard. It was strange to him, but what could he do about it. It was Dumbledore's wish to have Harry take care of Fawkes and of his Pensieve.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny knowing that she got a gold necklace from Dumbledore, she knew that Harry was stunned by what Dumbledore gave him. She couldn't believe it either. But then again she had already guessed what he would give Harry. She knew Harry would get something out of the will. As Ron and Hermione did. As well as the rest of her family. Bill and Fleur got Dumbledore's house. Charlie got some Dragon artifacts, and Percy didn't get anything for he still claimed he was not in their family. Ginny held Harry's hand in hers. She still wore her promise ring he had given her only last Christmas. It shone stronger than it ever did. She knew things where going to get better and she knew Harry would start coming around more. He just needed time to think things over, he just needed time in general. "Harry?" Ginny asked once everyone had left. Only Harry and her sat in the Great Hall now. Harry still looking out into space, his eyes clouded over. She saw his sadness and wonder in his bright green eyes.

"Yeah?" Harry answered, coming back to reality and looking at her.

"You ok?" She asked knowing his answer before he said any words.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered. Standing up, she stood with him. She looked at his eyes ever more closely. Harry knew what she was doing. And he couldn't hide anything from her anymore. His eyes where the one thing that told the world everything. Everything he was feeling she could read through his eyes. He tried to look away but couldn't. Her beautiful brown eyes wouldn't let him look away. They stood there for Merlin knows how long before they came to an understanding. "Ginny you know why I'm going to do it?"

"Yes, I know but I don't want you too." Ginny said still looking into his eyes. He was going to leave. Leave to figure out what to do with his new freedom. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay by her side, but it had to be done. And they both knew he'd be back. He would always come back for her. Always!


	6. Life Moves On

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Life Moves On_**

One and a half years had past since they all heard the content of Dumbledore's will. The world was now a happier place. All of the Death Eaters had been caught and sent to Azkaban for life. Arthur and Molly Weasley where in happier moods. Arthur had gotten another promotion and was now the Minister of Magic. Bill and Fleur where now expecting twins. Bill's job at Gringott's was working out great, as he had been promoted. Charlie is planning to get married to a lovely woman named Samantha Peterson. They where opening their own Dragon Farm, in southern Scotland. Percy still clams that he's not apart of the Weasley family and quite the Ministry of Magic and moved away from England with his wife Penelope Clearwater, and their one year old son Johnathan. Fred had married Angelina Johnson, and George had married Alicia Spinnet. The twin's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, was working out to be the top joke shop in Europe. Ron was now working as an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He and Hermione where to be married with in a month. Hermione was now working as a Healer at St. Mongo's. Ginny had finished school and was taking a year off before she started her training as a Healer like Hermione.

Ginny was happy for her family. She was happy that they all had someone to share their happiness with. But for her, there was no one. She was still waiting for Harry. Over the past year and a half he had only come home twice. The first visit home was over Christmas. Everyone was happy to see him. Everyone was happy to see the sparkle in Ginny's eyes and his again. But that was short lived for after Ginny went back to Hogwarts. Harry went missing again. No one knew where he was, no one but Ginny. She did know where he was, and she knew what he was putting himself through. He wasn't training for anything. He wasn't even looking for something. All he was doing was reliving his worst memories in silence. The second visit was Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts. He had promised to go to it, and so he kept to his promise. But he still seemed to be detached from their world. Ginny wanted to help him. She may have known what he was up to, but she didn't know where he was, exactly. She sat on her bedroom window set, at the Burrow, watching the clouds move across the bright clear blue sky, and she sighed. Why won't he let me help him? She thought to herself. She had been out of school for a month now. She would be starting her training in a year and a half. But what she really needed now was Harry by her side. She remembered his last visit.

_ Flash back _

_She stood in the Gryffindor common room one last time before she left to go down to the ceremony, where all her friends and family where. She walked down the stairs and past pictures that helped her through the years she was at Hogwarts. This was hard for her. It was her graduation. But it wasn't as hard as it had been for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry had clamed Hogwarts his home. Ron said that it was like living with a bunch of sisters and brothers. Hermione had said it was the best years of her life, and she was happy that Harry and Ron where her best friends. They where known through out the school as the famous trio. They where going to be there. They had all promised to see her graduation. She knew Ron and Hermione where going to be there, but it was Harry she was worried about._

_She reached the Entrance hall and found that all the seventh years' students of each house lined up in front of the Great Hall oak doors. She took her place at the front of the Gryffindor line. She looked to her left and saw Luna, from Ravenclaw, and to her right she saw her friend Sally from Hufflepuff. They smiled at each other as the oak doors opened at let them through. As Ginny walked into the great hall she saw her hole family, mines Percy. She saw Ron, who was sitting by Hermione on his left, and on Hermione's left sat Harry. She smiled when she saw him. He watched her walk up to the empty sets that sat at the front of the crowd. He had smiled back at her, with his heart breaking smile. She saw his eyes light up at the sight of her. His brilliant bright green eyes grew, if possible, even brighter and greener. Ginny was now in heaven knowing he was there. Even though she knew it would be short lived._

_The ceremony lasted for two hours. With speeches from Professor McGonagall, the other teachers, and the Head Boy and Girl of Ginny's year. Then cam something like the sorting ceremony in their first year. Each and every name was called. They all had to put the Sorting Hat on and hear it's last few words of advise. Then came Ginny's turn. She stood from her set and walked up to the stole with the Sorting Hat on it. She sat down and put the hat on. "Ah, yes. Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. The last Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts." The Sorting Hat began to say. "Your heart is still strong and whole. And you now know the meaning of 'True Love'. Carry that with you always Ginny. You may never know when you will need it again. I wish you luck with all you do." Then the red and gold on her robes disappeared into the black. The Gryffindor Lion moved to the center of her chest and vanished. She stood and walked over to the empty chairs that sat in front of the crowd. She smiled when she heard all the cherries and saw her family, Hermione, Harry, and her other school friends stand and cheered her on._

_After the ceremony Ginny walked over to her family and friends. Every one hugged her and clapped her on the back. Saying awesome job and good luck next year. Then she turned to Harry. They hugged and kissed each other. Ginny was in a better mood than she had been in quite some time. But something in Harry's eyes told her that there was more for him to do by himself. Later that night, Harry and Ginny stood by the lake at Hogwarts in each other's arms. "Ginny. I'm going to have to be gone a little bit longer." Harry said with a great sigh. He didn't dear look at her straight in the eye. He knew she would find a way to try a keep him where he belonged._

_"Harry, why do you do this? You know you need to be around the people you love and who love you." Ginny answered breaking away from him. She couldn't stand it any longer. She was happy that he kept his promises, but that wasn't enough for her anymore._

_"Ginny, you know why I have to do it. You're the only person who knows what it is." Harry said looking at her in the eyes now. "You're the only one who fully understands why I'm hiding from the world."_

_"It's not enough Harry. You will always have nightmares. You will always have that pain in your heart and soul. You can't hid anymore. I need you, Ron and Hermione need you. We all need you to be with us." Ginny said in a cold kind of voice. She did know that he hid from the world because of the pain in his heart and in his soul. Pain that no one, not even she could take away from him, to let him rest easer. That pain he had was also the pain everyone they knew had. That pain that you have lost every thing, and yet had everything you have always needed. "You can't do this anymore. You can't Harry. You just can't. If you keep doing this to yourself, then where do I fit into it all?" This question had been coming up in her mind since the day they had heard Dumbledore's will. A question that could only be answered by Harry and no one else. She had to know. She had to know then and there._

_"You fit in all of it Gin. You're the one thing that keeps me going." Harry said, getting frustrated with himself and Ginny. "You're the thing that keeps me sane. Without you. . . .I can't do this not now." then he was gone._

_ End of Flash Back _

Ginny sat there looking out the window thinking of that last meeting. Harry hadn't finished his sentence that he wanted to say. He had just stood there looking at her. That's when it finial hit her. He was still afraid that he might loss her. That he might loss Ron and Hermione, or even anyone else he had come to love and care for. Ginny stood up. She knew where to find Harry. It had been so clear where he went to hid from the world. Why haven't I thought of it before? She asked herself, as she walked out of her room and walked down to the kitchen where she found her mother cooking up a storm, Ron and Hermione where in the living room sitting close together talking in whispers. Both had a smile on their faces. This made Ginny smile, but then she thought of Harry again. And knew what she had to do. She walked through the kitchen to the back door. "Hey mom. I'm going out for a while, ok!" Ginny said to her mother.

"Ok Ginny dear. Will you be home for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning to face her daughter.

"I'm not sure. I have something important to do." Ginny answered walking out the door. Two steppes from the door and she apparited to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She stood in front of the big house. He hasn't changed it yet. No wonder he isn't sleeping well. Ginny thought to herself. She walked up to the front door, and knocked.

The door opened a few minutes later after she knocked five times. It was opened by Harry himself. He looked like he was just getting out of bed, but Ginny knew better than to think that. "Ginny!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

Ginny didn't answer as she made her way into the old house. Harry just watched her, not believing his eyes at who had just come through his door. "I took a wild guess on where to find you." She said, as she closed the door behind her and lead him into the living room. She sat him down on the old sofa, and looked at him. He looked back. He knew she would do something like this. He knew he couldn't hid from her or anyone else. It was all of a matter of time before someone realized where he really was and not out traveling the world like he had done his first year away from them all. "I don't want to be the understanding girlfriend anymore Harry." Ginny said with a very Mrs. Weasley like stern voice. "I don't want to sit around wondering where you are and what your doing. I want to be with you. I want to be by your side, where I can help you through your nightmares and worries."

"Ginny no. I don't want you to get hurt. It's something I have to do by my self." Harry said. Shaking his head to what she was telling him.

"Then just try to get me out of this house." She said, ready to hex him if he even came close to putting her out of the house. "You know you need me more than you ever have before. So let me help you. That's what I'm here for. You don't have to do anything by yourself anymore. He's gone Harry. Live the life you've always wanted."

"Ginny. . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence. How could I throw her out? She's right. How is it that she's always right, like everyone else? Harry thought to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He did need her. He did want her there by his side. With him tell the day he died. But with all that want came a price. A price to great to pay with his life or even with her life.

"Harry show me what's bothering you so much." Ginny said sitting in front of him. Her hands in his. She was watching his eyes. They where covered in worry and want.

"I can't Gin. I can't show you. It's to painful." Harry said, he had tears forming in his eyes. He tried to hid them but knew that he couldn't hid them from her. She felt everything he did. She knew more about him than he did himself. He knew she was strong, but he didn't want her nightmares to come true as well as his.

"Harry if you talk about it. You'll get over it much faster than you would if you hid from the world and the ones that love you." Ginny said in a calm, comforting voice. Something he had needed for the past year and a half. Ginny waved her wand and through the living room door came Dumbledore's old pensive. It landed on the coffee table in front of them. "Harry, you can show me, even if it brings my nightmares true as well. I'm here for you Harry, I always will be. I love you."

"I love you too Ginny." Harry said in a whisper where she could hear it.

"If you love me then you'll show me your nightmares!" she answered, giving him a couriering smile. Harry lifted his wand to his temple said a simple spell and pulled his wand away with a silver string attacked to his wand. He waved it over the pensive and the silver water type liquid started to shift.

"Gin are you sure you want to know my nightmares?" Harry asked looking up into the face of the woman he loved with all his heart. Ginny nodded her head and said;

"Harry, I can handle it. I want to help and this is the only way." She looked watched his face closely, mostly his eyes. They were filled with fear and worry that hadn't been there for some time. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. She hadn't done that in a long while. Harry put his arms around her middle and held her close to him. He didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever. He knew this was the only way she could ever help him.

"I'm going to need you close if we're going to do this." He said in her ear, as he released her. Ginny nodded again in understanding and sat closer to Harry. Harry then pulled the pensive closer to them, he bent over the pensive and touched the surface and was absorbed into the memories. Ginny took a breath of air and prepared herself and followed suit.

_Ginny opened her eyes. They where standing in a room that she had never been in before, it was a nursery by the looks of it. Harry was standing next to her looking at the door. She turned and saw what he was looking at. Standing in the middle of the room was a cot. Ginny looked down into the cot and saw a little boy with unruly jet black hair, and brilliant, bright green eyes. She was looking at a baby Harry. Then they heard a bang and Ginny jumped. She moved closer to the Harry that was standing by her, he put his arms around her, as in protecting her from what was coming. They listened to the battle that was ranging through the house, they listened to James Potter lose his life trying to protected his family that he loved so much. Then Lily Potter ran through the door. "James!" Lily screamed as she went to the baby Harry picking him up in her arms and turning around as the door was blasted open. There standing in the door way was the one thing that scared Ginny the most. Lord Voldemort stood looking straight at Lily._

_"Stand aside!" his cold, curl voice sounded through out the room._

_"Please have mercy." Lily cried._

_"Stand aside you silly girl." Voldemort said again._

_"Please not Harry, Take me instead." Lily cried even harder._

_"STAND ASIDE!" Voldemort boomed. His red eyes going redder if it was possible._

_"Please take me instead. Please not Harry. Not Harry please." Lily said as Voldemort said the killing course killing her on the spot. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry, as they watch Lily fall to the floor, her life gone from her body. Ginny looked up at Harry, he had silent tears falling from his green green eyes. And down his soft cheeks._

_"We can skip the rest of this one." He said, and with a flick of his wand they where in a new memory. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_They where standing in a familiar place, a place that Ginny herself had visited many times in her dreams. "We can skip this one too. I don't want your nightmares to come back." Harry said ready to flick his wand again, but Ginny stopped him. Ginny looked around the Chamber of Secrets and shook her head._

_"No, I need to know what happened while I was unconscious." she answered, her eyes now focused on her younger self lying prone on the ground in front of them. She felt a little exposed standing in the Chamber again, as she watched the twelve year old Harry run to her side to check for signs of life. She was prouder of Harry than she ever was before, as she watched him. His loyalty to Dumbledore never failing and his bravery in fighting the Basilisk. She watched as Harry was given a fatal bite from the fang of the snake, and then saw his quick thinking as he destroyed the diary. Harry drew his wand again and they where in yet another memory._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_They where standing in a dark tunnel. In front of them where Remus, Ron, and Wormtail limping along. Just behind them Ginny saw Sirius, a thirteen year old Harry, and Hermione. They where walking back from through the tunnel. Sirius was talking to Harry and Ginny saw his face light up as to what he was hearing. "This is one of my weird Nightmares. It's a very happy memory, but it always leads into this one. . . ." Harry said and Ginny found they where standing in the Department of Mysteries. Her heart stopped as she watched what she missed the night they went to save Sirius. She realized why it had taken Harry so long to get over Sirius' death. He had fallen through the veil so fast. . . .It really did seem he would come right back out. But they were then running from the room and were in the large lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Her heart broke in two as she watched Harry crumple in pain under the Cruciatus Curse, she watched him beg for death. . . .Then they both where back to five minutes before those events in the hall and she saw Neville, Ron, Luna, Hermione, and herself. Hermione fell, appearing to be dead. Ginny then realized the similarities between this moment and having seen Lily Potter lose her life and she fully understood the look on the fifteen year old Harry's face. He thought he had lost one of his best friends, thinking she was now dead and lost to them forever. . . ._

_Harry looked down at Ginny. "You knew a lot about most of these memories. I'm not sure why, but this may be harder for you. . . .It's my worst memory and nightmare. . . .I was even more helpless than I've ever been. . . ." Ginny reached out and took his hand in hers tightly. He smiled at her sadly and flicked his wand, his eyes closed._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Ginny found them at the entrance to the Maze of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and she tried to settle herself. She knew what Harry's worst nightmare was; she was going to see Cedric murdered. They followed Harry and Cedric into the maze, Ginny already had tears forming in her brown eyes as she remembered Cedric Diggory, then she was focused on the obstacles Harry faced in the maze. She watched as Harry found Cedric being attacked by Krum, as he approached the center of the maze, the spider, his warning to Cedric, she smiled at their nobility as they discussed who should take the cup. Then it happened. They were all in the grave yard. . . .The curl voice and jet of green light and Ginny watched as she saw the haunting face of Cedric's body. She saw the pain on Harry's face and gripped his hand tighter as he led her to where his younger self was now tied to Tom Riddles' father's gravestone._

_"Ginny, Cover your eyes now or I will never forgive myself. I'm serious." She looked at him in surprise but seeing how serious he really was, turned her face into his shoulder, his arms around her now. Then they heard a blood curdling scream, and Ginny felt Harry flinch and tightened her grip on him as she knew what had just happened as Wormtail had chopped of his own hand. She felt sick now, and only looked up again once Voldemort had fully risen again and restored Wormtail's hand. She looked up and clapped both hands to her mouth as she watched Voldemort stand only feet from her and Harry, torturing the younger Harry. She heard his screams and closed her eyes._

_She opened them again and watched them battle for control of their wands and saw the comfort Harry received from hearing his parents' voices, their advice and his escape, holding the cup, an hand tightly gripping Cedric's lifeless wrist. Ginny then expected Harry to show her Barty Crouch Jr.'s confession, yet she found herself in the hospital wing as Mr. And Mrs. Diggory entered and spoke to Harry. Her heart warmed as she watched that their conversation had effected him so much. She couldn't believe that he had not shared any of this with her or anyone before._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"Two more. . . ." Harry said as he flicked his wand again. Two? What? Memories? Ginny thought to herself. She had expected just the final battle to remain. . . .She looked around. They where in the Chamber again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione racing to her body on the ground. Harry looking like he was going to die if she was dead. Then she saw Voldemort again. And saw how easily it was for him to take her from Ron and Hermione's arms and past Harry. She saw as he realized that he lost her. That she was taken from him, yet again. She saw his face go from worry to dread. Then for the first time in a long time she saw him scream her name and cry. She looked up at the Harry next to her. He had tears falling from his eyes again._

_"You thought you had lost me forever, didn't you?" She asked pulling his face to look at her. She saw his fear rise in his eyes. She saw his worry, his grief, his longing that she would never leave him. She pulled him into another hug and he held her closer than he had ever done before. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. He flicked his wand one last time and they where back at where it all started for Harry. She watched as he battled Voldemort one last time. She saw how Harry gained power five minutes before he finished Voldemort. Then she remembered what she had been doing. She was only living room as they battled. She had said she loved him. She looked at the Harry fighting Voldemort and saw that he muttered something after he shouted the spell that killed Voldemort. She turned and looked at Harry standing next to her. She saw his face as she turned. He pulled her into a hug and she found them sitting back on the sofa in the living room._

"Yes. I did think I had lost you forever." Harry said, standing up and walking to the fireplace, standing there watching the fire burn it's great flames.

"Harry what did you say after you yelled the last spell?" Ginny asked, not taking her eyes off Harry. "I know that I helped you by saying I loved you. But that was only half of your power that you gained that night."

"Yes, your right. You gave me the last of my strength that I needed to win. But your also right in saying that it was only half." Harry said, not turning around to face her. "I heard you loud and clear when you said those words Ginny. Like you where standing right next to me whispering them into my ear."

"What did you say after the final spell was cast?" Ginny asked, not giving up on trying to find what those words where. And she could only get them from Harry, and no one else.

"I said 'I loved you' back." Harry answered, in a voice just above a whisper. Ginny could tell he was trying hard not to cry again. Not in front of her. She stood up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

"That's what I thought you said." She said, and kissed him full on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him closer. They felt complete, safe in each other's arms, warm, and comforted. Ginny pulled away and looked into his eyes. They had their sparkle back, they looked happy again, but for how long would he be that way. How long would it last this time? The same questions ran through Harry's mind as well and Ginny's. "Are you ok now? Will you stop hiding from those who love you?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

"I'll try. But I'm not promising anything." Harry answered, pulling her into another kiss. As they broke for more air Ginny said,

"Then come to dinner tonight. Everyone will be there. And I know mum is worried sick over you." She smiled as she saw his reaction.

"Fine. I'll come to dinner, but I'm not answering any more questions from anyone." Harry answered.

"That's fine with me. As long as we can keep doing this." Ginny said kissing him again.

"That's a promise I can make." Harry said smiling for the first time in a year in a half.


	7. A Welcome Home and A Wedding

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_A Welcome Home and A Wedding_**

Harry and Ginny had arrived back at the Burrow. And just as Ginny thought, everyone was there. They walked up to the back door and Ginny stopped and looked up at Harry. "You ready for this?" She asked.

"I'm going to have to face them sooner or later. So yeah I'm ready." Harry answered, and Ginny opened the kitchen door, and stepped into the full kitchen, Harry right behind her.

"Hi everyone. Look who I found." Ginny said to the full kitchen. Everyone looked up. Ron was sitting in a chair by the stove, Hermione next to him. Bill and Fleur where sited next to her. Charlie and Samantha across from them. Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia sitting across from each other. Mr. Weasley sitting at the head of the table, Tonks and Remus sitting to his right, with Moody on the other side, and Mrs. Weasley putting dishes of food on the table. They all sat there looking at the youngest Weasley, knowing that she knew where Harry was all along and refused to tell them. Harry smiled at them all. His family and friends just looked back at him. Not surprised and not mad or angry, but shocked that Ginny had finally convinced him to come out of hiding.

"Hi everyone." Harry said into the now silent kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was the first to come to her senses and pulled Harry into her famous bone crushing hug.

"Mum, let him breath. Your going to kill him" Ron said standing up and walking over to his best friend. Mrs. Weasley let go of him as everyone started welcoming him home again. "Welcome home mate. Where have you been?"

"No questions mate please." Harry answered shaking Ron's hand. Ron understood. Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again Harry." She said pulling away to let everyone else greet him. After an hour of greeting Harry back into the family they all sat down and started to eat the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley had made for them. They talked like nothing had changed at all. Harry finally felt at home after a year and a half of hiding in his nightmares.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four weeks went by and everything seemed to be back to normal. Everyone was happier than they had been in a year or two. Harry had finally redid Grimmauld Place, and made it look like a loving home. Getting Mrs. Black down off the wall in the front hallway was the real work. They finally got her down when the brought in professional Home Charm breakers in. The hallways where then painted in bright calm creamy colors, like pale blues and reds. The living room was large and warm. It was decorated tastefully, painted in simple colors, comfortable furniture and the walls where covered with framed photographs. The photographs showed images of Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter during their time at Hogwarts, in the pride of place over the fireplace was a photograph of his parents on their Wedding Day with their close friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius and Remus where also featured in other photographs around the living room, as well as the Weasley family, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in most. And other school friends including Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who got married a month after Luna left Hogwarts.

Harry redid most of the guest rooms the same way as the living room. Some had twin single beds then others had queen size beds and his bed room had a king size bed, which was the master bedroom. The kitchen, dinning room, and pantry where all done in the modern Wizarding style. Even though Harry had his house looking bran spanking new, he felt he was still missing something. He was missing Ginny. Ginny still lived at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. He had offered Ron and Hermione room and board at Grimmauld Place, but they both said that they didn't want to leave the Burrow just yet. As they where planning their wedding and looking for a house of their own. He had offered Ginny the same thing, yet she wanted to, but wasn't sure what her parents would say if she moved in with him at the age of seventeen.

Harry sat on the sofa at the Burrow to tired to go back to his own house, and watched the T.V. in the living room, that Mr. Weasley got to work off of magic. Sitting next to him was Ginny. She was drifting off to sleep. She was laying in his arms. He had wrapped his arms around her protectively and laid her head on his chest. She looked so peaceful sleeping there in his arms and he then knew what he had to do. With a smile on his face he too fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny, I need your help!" came an excited Hermione Granger's voice from up stairs of the Burrow. Today was hers and Ron's wedding. The whole house was excited and cheery. Ginny smiled, as she walked up to her room. She opened the door to revile Hermione in her wedding dress. It was ivory white and strapless. The dress fit Hermione perfectly around her upper body. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't to big. From the waste down it followed out ward like a ball gown. It went all the way down to the floor and covered her jeweled covered shoes.

"Wow 'Mione!" Ginny said as she looked at her future sister-in-law. "You look. . . .beyond words." she smiled at Hermione, who smiled back weakly. She sat down on the one of the two beds in the room and put her head in her hands. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, closing the door and sitting on the bed next to Hermione. She put her arms around her.

"I don't think I can do this Gin." Hermione said, looking up into Ginny's face. Her hair up in an elegant bun with a few lose strains of hair falling down to frame her face. "What if I'm not what he really wants?"

"Hermione, your exactly everything Ron has ever dreamed of. Your everything to him. You and Ron are made for each other. There would be no Hermione with out Ron and the other way round." Ginny said hugging Hermione close. "You can do this."

"Thanks Gin. Your always thinking positive." Hermione answered "I can do this. And I love Ron so much." She looked into Ginny's face and saw something that she's never seen before. "What? What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny. Her face looked worried and scared and her eye's said they wanted to tell her everything, but couldn't.

"I'm not always positive 'Mione." Ginny said with a sigh. Ginny stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the garden where every one was gathered for the wedding. "I'm not sure where Harry and mine relationship is going. Sure we love each other with all our hearts and I want to be with him more than anything. It's just. . . .I don't know anymore." Ginny said, spotting the raven haired man she had always been in love with, since she was nine years old. He was talking with five of her brothers and her father. All dressed for the wedding and all with red hair, besides Harry. He was smiling one of his brightest smiles. The one that she had fallen in love with. "The other day he asked me to move in with him." She said, looking back at Hermione, who was now standing at the window with her.

"You declined didn't you." Hermione asked, taking her eye's off of the one Weasley who she would be married to shortly, a Weasley who was standing next to Harry in the garden. "Ginny, he loves you and you love him. Where's the problem?" Ginny didn't answer she just stood there watching Harry talk with her brothers and father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Harry was in the garden talking with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. "So Harry, when are you going to ask our little sister to marry you?" Bill asked, watching Harry crumble under the pressure of his question.

"I'm not sure yet Bill." Harry answered honestly, as he looked at all six of the Weasley men standing around him. It was important to him that they all approved of him and Ginny. And they all did approve as long as he didn't hurt her in any way. OR else he would have them to answer to, as well as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny herself.

"Just remember. . . ." Fred started

". . . .If you do anything. . . ." George continued

". . . .You'll have us and mum. . .."

". . . .To answer to!"

"Oh and don't forget Ginny. She's one powerful witch if you get her mad!" Charlie added, making them all laugh, even Harry. As the laughter stopped Harry spotted two figures standing in Ginny's bedroom window. He smiled realizing who they where. One was in a wedding dress, her hair up in a bun and the other figure in a dark green Maid of Honor dress. Her flaming red hair flowing down around her shoulders in curls. Her chocolate brown eyes shining like little stars from the light hitting them. _I have to do it soon, before I lose her again._ Harry thought to himself. _I have to ask her. She's waited long enough. She has always wanted it. I have to do it. I have to. There's no turning back now._ She was his angle, like Hermione was Ron's angle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Up in Ginny's room, Hermione and Ginny where still standing by the window "If you don't mind me asking, but why did you decline his offer?" Hermione asked, watching the six Weasley men and Harry talking.

"'Cause I don't know how mum and dad would react. And I don't want them to disapprove of me and Harry." Ginny answered, trying to imagine how it would be to be getting married instead of Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny you're an adult now. What your parents have to say about you living with Harry doesn't matter anymore. But then again they still think Ron and I are going to fast and we're only eighteen." Hermione said with a sigh, she followed Ginny's eye sight to Harry. She saw that Harry was looking at them from where he stood in the sea of flaming red hair. He had a satisfied smile on his lips. _He's up to something._ Hermione thought to herself. "Come on Ginny. Help me with my veil."

"Ok" Ginny said, smiling. _Hermione's right. She's always right. It doesn't matter what mum and dad want._ She thought to herself. _What matters' is my happiness._ They walked away from the window and Ginny helped Hermione with her veil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wedding was a complete success. Ron and Hermione where two of the happiest couples at the reception. They danced and talked with the guest, and most of all they laughed. Harry sat back and watched how happy his best friends where. He was happy they we're together and that they made each other's dreams come true. He stood from his chair and walked away from the reception. There was one person that he didn't see talking to the other guest. This wasn't like her. He walked down to where the small lake was and spotted a flaming red head sitting under the old oak tree. She looked peaceful sitting there looking over the small, but beautiful lake. He reached her and sat down next to her. Ginny looked up to see who was sitting next to her under the tree. She saw Harry. _How is it he always knows where I'm at?_ She thought to herself, and smiled. _It's nice that he can always find me._ "So how did you find me this time?" She asked with a smile looking at him.

"A guess. The right guess since I did find you." Harry answered her. Taking her hand into his, and placing a kiss on it. "This has always been your favorite spot to come and think."

"Your right. It has always been my favorite spot." Ginny said, smiling "How did you know that?"

"Again. It was a guess." Harry answered her. "So what brings you out here to think?"

"Not much. Mostly the silence." Ginny answered looking back at the lake.

"That's not all your thinking about is it?" he asked, studding her eyes more carefully.

"No, it's not." She answered, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. "I was thinking about us really. And Ron and Hermione. And how happy they are now. And everything else."

"Why where you thanking about us?" Harry asked looking out at the lake as well, not really wanting to know what she thought about them. But then he looked back at her face.

"Where is our relationship going Harry?" She asked looking into his bright green eyes. She saw his answer it was clear as the night sky.

"Ginny, I love you. I always have. And I always will love you." Harry said, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know Harry." Ginny answered "I love you as well, but. . . ."

"Gin? God this is harder than I thought it would be. . . ." Harry started, standing up and looking away from her.

"What is?" Ginny asked looking confused now, also standing up. She walked in front of him and made him look at her.

"Ginny, I don't want to lose you, again. I don't want to go another day with out you by my side. I don't. . . .I. . . .I don't want to be in pain anymore." Harry was now in full confession mode. He had to tell her all. "Ginny, I once told you that you're my everything. That you're my world, my life. I told you that I wanted to feel you in my arms again. That I wanted to feel your lips on mine. That I can't stand not being with you. And that I would die if you'd ever leave me. Ginny, I love you from the bottom of my heart and soul. We're connected by True Love. We're meant to be together." He looked at her finally going to do what he had wanted to do since the day he left Hogwarts. "Ginevra Molly Weasley will. . . .No. . . .Would you marry me and be my wife and make me the happiest man that has ever lived?" He then kneeled down on the ground, as he took out a small black velvet ring box. He opened it to revile the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen in her life time, besides the promise ring that she has never taken off. It had two rubies, two emeralds, and one large diamond in the middle.

Ginny was speechless for the second time in her life. She didn't know what to say. The ring sparkled in the light of the moon. _Oh my Merlin! He is not asking me. This has to be a dream or something._ Ginny thought to her self. _Owe! No, this is not a dream this is for real._ A smile spread across her face as she looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Yes Harry. Yes I'll be your wife." she answered. Harry took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger next to the promise ring that he had given to her two years before. Then stood back up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He licked her top lip and she opened her mouth slightly allowing him entry. Ginny felt Harry's tongue slid into her mouth, and her heart melted and she lost all control of her mind as it focused on what Harry was doing. Harry wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her in closer to him, as Ginny's arms found their way to his neck and his hair. She loved the feeling of his hair in between her fingers. She loved how safe she felt in his arms as they wrapped them selves around her protectively. She loved everything about him. As he loved everything about her. They where a match made in heaven as a very famous author once wrote. They broke apart, both in dieing need of air. They laid their foreheads on each others. Both smiling from ear to ear. Ginny made Harry's dreams come true as he had with her. "Oh my Merlin." Ginny said, with her chocolate brown eyes still closed.

"What?" Harry asked

"Where did that come from?" Ginny asked implying the kiss they just shared.

"Have no idea. But I loved it." Harry answered. "You can open your eyes now, Gin." Her eyes where still closed as she put the memory away in the back of her mind. She would cherish it forever.

"I love you so much Harry." She said opening her eyes to look deep into his.

"I love you too Ginny." Harry answered looking back deeply into her eyes as well. "Do you forgive me for every thing I've put you through?"

"Harry, how could I not forgive you? I have always forgiven you. No matter how angry I got." Ginny answered. "Forgive and Forget I say. What about it?"

"Forgive and Forget! That's sounds like something someone once said? Someone famous." Harry asked, leading back onto the old oak tree again, looking out over the small lake.

"Your right. Some famous Muggle wrote it, who I don't remember." Ginny answered. "Come on. We need to get back to the reception. Before everyone starts worrying about where we've gone off to." Harry nodded, and they walked back to the reception hand in hand. Ginny thinking all the while, _This day couldn't get any better than it is._


	8. At The Reception of Ron and

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_At the Reception _**

**_Of Ron and Hermione's Wedding_**

Harry and Ginny walked back to the reception hand in hand. No one noticed they had gone anywhere, until Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny's left hand. And leave it to Mrs. Weasley to be over excited about everything. Ron and Hermione both knew it would happen, as well as Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Mr. Weasley. "Ginny when did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving her youngest and only daughter the biggest hug that she could.

"Mum!" Ginny said, trying to breath from the hug. "Calm down. We haven't been engaged for a whole hour yet and your smothering me." Everyone laughed including Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just so happy. You and Harry will finally be together forever." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Enough about me and Harry. We're here to celibate Ron and Hermione. No one else." Ginny said, smiling at her older brother and her best friend. The perfect match Ginny thought to her self.

"Yes, your right. We are here to celebrate Ron and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley answered wiping tears from her eyes, she turned to Ron and Hermione, who where now happier than ever. Their one wish had come true at last. "Now it's time for you to share your first dance as Husband and Wife." She flicked her wand and music began to play.

As the music began Ron and Hermione started to dance. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waste and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked deeply into each others eyes and everything around them was lost to them, but the music and the words.

_This will be  
An everlasting love  
This will be  
The one I've waited for  
This will be  
The first time anyone has loved me, oh. . . .oh. . . .oh. . . ._

Hermione thought back to their final year at Hogwarts, how she had impressed Ron with her dress and the way she had put her hair up the an elegant bun. A smile was placed upon her face now as she remembered how he went gaga over her.

_I'm so glad  
He found in time  
And I'm so glad that  
He rectified my mind  
This will be  
An everlasting love for me, whoa, oh  
_

Ron thought back to their fourth year at Hogwarts. He had been so jealous of Krum taking Hermione to the Yule Ball that year. Now that he thinks about it. That was the hole reason for all of their fights. Just because she went with someone else instead of him. Then he remembered the way she looked. She looked more beautiful than anything he had seen on earth. That made him smile.

_Loving you  
Is some kind of wonderful  
Because you've shown me  
Just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh  
This will be  
And everlasting love, oh, yes, it will now  
_

"'Mione?" Ron said into Hermione's ear.

"Yes Ron?" She answered.

_You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you  
_

"You are so bloody beautiful and I don't deserve you!" Ron said, smiling.

"You don't deserve me because we're made for each other." Hermione answered also smiling. She loved him more than life it self and she knew he loved her the same way. It was written in his blue eyes every time she looked into them.

_This will be, yes, siree, eternally  
Hugging and squeezing and kissing  
And pleasing together forever through rain or whatever  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me  
So long as I'm living true love I'll be giving, to you I'll be serving  
Cause you're so deserving_

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger Weasley! More than you'll ever know!" Ron said leaning forward and kissing her on her lips.

"I love you too Ronald Weasley!" Hermione answered kissing him back.

_Hey, you're so deserving  
You're so deserving, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
The love, From now on_

The song ended and they stood there kissing until Harry coughed. He was smiling. His two best friends where going to have a happy life together. His only wish was that he and Ginny would have the same luck as them. He looked over at Ginny who was watching Ron and Hermione brake their kiss, and smiled. She was everything to him, and he knew he couldn't live with out her. Ginny was watching Ron and Hermione kissing and she was day dreaming about her wedding day. How wonderful it would be. How happy it was going to be. She loved Harry with all her heart and soul. She knew that he loved her more than life itself. She was going to be Mrs. Ginny Potter. She was going to grow old with Harry by her side. They where going to have kids and grandkids. She was going to be the luckiest woman on earth the day she marries Harry Potter. As the next song came on. Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Yes you may sir." Ginny answered taking his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. They danced the rest of the night. They laughed at jokes, they talked to the other guest and as the night ended they where found out by the old oak tree by the lake kissing passionately.


	9. Wedding Bells ring

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Wedding Bells Ring**_

It was three month's after Ron and Hermione's wedding, Ginny was now living with Harry in his house, their house. They were very happy. Nothing seemed to go wrong. Everything was becoming easer for everyone. New laws where put into place, and most Wizards and Witches where afraid to break the new laws. Then something that no one had expected happened. There was a new group of Dark Wizards. But they weren't under the rule of Voldemort as he had been finished off by Harry two years before hand. No this new group was run by no other than Draco Malfoy. One of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's worst enemies. They didn't call them selves Death Eaters. No, this time they called themselves Death Wizards. Malfoy clamed he, himself, would be the new Dark Lord.

When Harry heard of what Malfoy was calling himself. He laughed. McGonagall called the Order back into play. Everyone was there. Even Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They where now old enough to join. Harry knew that this wasn't his battle, he knew that they where all in danger, but not because they knew him. He relaxed a little knowing this. But he still worried about them all. About Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the rest of the Weasley's, and most of the Order members that he had become close too. But as he worried about them, they all where worried about him. Harry and Ginny where going to get married in three days time. Harry was busy with the Order, trying to figure out who all was in the new Dark Wizard group.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, back at the Borrow, Hermione and Ginny where planning the wedding. They where almost done. Hermione sat at the kitchen table reading a piece of parchment Ginny had given her to read. "Ginny this is great." Hermione said.

"You think?" Ginny answered looking at the song that she had written for Harry. She was planning to sing it at their wedding. "I don't know if I can do it now. I mean what if he doesn't like it?"

"Gin. He'll love it." Hermione said with confidence in her voice. She gave Ginny a smile that said only to clearly, _'If he doesn't love it. He's going to pay big time.'_

"I hope I'm not going to far with it." Ginny said looking back at the words in her hand. "But it's how he's changed my world."

"Than sing them as your vowels." Hermione said. Watching her friends face light up at the idea.

"Yeah I could do that." Ginny answered with a smile. "Then I wouldn't be so embarrassed singing." They laughed. Ginny had never been embarrassed when it came to singing. But she was now. Just the fact that she would sing to Harry was embarrassing to her. She didn't want to mess the song up. But with Hermione's idea it would be easer. It's always easer if you can read something instead of singing it.

"Harry! Ron! What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harry ran into the kitchen. Harry had a look of worry on his face and fear in his eyes. Ron just looked like he was hit across the face with a frying pan. Harry didn't answer he just stood there looking at Ginny. Ginny knew at once that he was worried more about her safety more than anyone else's, even more than his own safety.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong!" Ginny asked trying to keep her voice calm. She was looking at Harry with the same worry and fear in her eye.

"It can't be!" Ron answered in a dazed way. He was watching his sister's face go from happy about planning her wedding to the look of fear. "It just can't be!"

"WHAT CAN'T BE?" Ginny yelled, her voice sounding angry now, because they weren't tell thing her and Hermione what was happening.

"Malfoy!" Harry said at last still looking at the love of his life. "He. . . .He. . . .We need to get you and Hermione out of here and somewhere safe." He added as he walked over to Ginny.

"Why? What's Malfoy done now?" Hermione asked, fear now rising through her. She looked from Ron, to Harry, to Ginny, back to Ron. "Ron, please tell me what's going on!" Ron took several deep breaths before he was about to answer his wife's question. But Ginny answered before him. Still watching Harry's eyes. She need what would and what was going to happen.

"You found out why Malfoy wants to be the new Dark Lord. But he need's a good Pure-Blood Witch to. . . .To. . . ." She couldn't finish as she realized what would happen if she was taken from Harry again. She flung herself into his protective arms. Where she knew she was safe from harm and where she loved to be. "Please don't let it happen Harry, Please don't let it happen." she cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"Gin, you mean the world to me. I will make every effort that nothing happens to you or Hermione, as long as I live." Harry whispered in her ear to comfort her. She began to cry harder and he tighten his grip around her.

"Come on. We need to get you guys away from here." Ron said, coming back to reality again. He walked over to Hermione, who was on the verge of tears as well, and he rapped his arms around her to comfort her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All four of them apparited to Grimmauld Place. Where the Order had put extra Protection spells on it. Harry knew they would be safe there, but he also knew it would be hard keeping Ginny there as well. The more she knew how much danger she was in the more she wanted to fight. Harry didn't want her to fight he wanted to keep her safe. Even if that ment locking her up in a room with out her wand. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I DON'T WANT TO BE HIDDEN AWAY WHILE YOUR OUT THERE FIGHTING!" Ginny yelled the next day. The Order had gotten wind that there would be a battle soon, but they didn't know how soon.

"GINNY! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN. EPICALLY TO MALFOY!" Harry yelled back "Gin, I love you. I would do anything to know that you'd be safe." he said with a sob, sitting down on their bed in their room. He put his face in his hands. It had been so long since he had raised his voice to her. Now he felt worse than he did before they started to yell at each other. He never wanted to yell at Ginny, even if she yelled at him. He felt Ginny sit down on the bed next to him. She reached up and pulled his hands down and made him look at her.

"Harry, I know you want to keep me safe. But you can't always protect me." Ginny said very calmly. "I love you more than life, and I would rather be out there with you instead of hiding away. I'm safer by your side than here." This was true. Everyone was safer facing the battles together than going off in different directions. But Harry couldn't take the chance that Ginny could be taken from him again, right from under his noise. It had been painful enough the first time she was kidnapped. He had gone into depression because he blamed himself for it. But once he had her back in his arms everything changed. His life was starting to be normal. Now this was happening, and he knew, they both knew, that he needed her more than ever before. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She did love him more than the world and life itself. She couldn't live without him. And knowing her life was in danger, only gave her more energy to fight by with him. Where she could be by his side and help him through the battles. Harry kissed her back and felt their flame of love for each other grow ten times more than it already was. He pulled her closer to him and he didn't want to stop, she didn't want to stop. They wanted to hold each other in their arms, regardless of the third war now taking place in their world. Harry deepened the kiss and she allowed him entry. They fell back on the bed. Harry ran his hand down her body and Ginny pulled him in closer to her. They broke the passionate kiss for air. "Harry, I'm ready." Ginny said, opening her chocolate brown eyes to look into his emerald green eyes. She was ready, she was more than ready. He could tell, not from her touch but from the fire in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, not wanting to do anything she didn't want to do, he knew what she meant by saying she was ready.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Ginny answered pulling him into her again. "I'm more than sure." she whispered into his ear, and smiled. They started to kiss more passionately. Harry flicked his wand at the door to put a Locking charm on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Ginny wok feeling like she had died and gone to heaven. She felt like a new woman. _'Merlin! Did we really do it last night?' _She asked herself with a smile from ear to ear._ 'It felt so wonderful. Nothing to what I was expecting.'_ She opened her eyes to find two emerald green ones watching her. She smiled even bigger knowing that it wasn't a dream. "Morning Sunshine!" Harry said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Morning Hero!" Ginny answered kissing him back.

"So, what are you smiling about?" He asked pulling back slightly.

"I'm going to guess the same thing your smiling about." She answered, sitting up on to her elbow to look down at him. _'Merlin, he's more handsome than I thought he was.'_ She thought taking in everything about him.

"So no regrets about last night?" Harry asked looking up at her. He knew she was ready, but he wasn't positive about it.

"No regrets. You?" Ginny asked.

"None." he answered pulling her down on to him and kissing her deeply. She felt herself melt into him. She loved that feeling. They broke apart. "We should get down to breakfast, before you mother starts getting worried again." Harry added, kissing her lightly on the forehead before getting up and going into the bathroom. Ginny feel back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She was putting the memory of the night before in the special place she put all memories of her and Harry in. Then she got up, dressed and headed down to the kitchen with Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that morning Ginny was in the drawing room writing in her diary when Hermione walked in, knocking lightly on the door. Ginny looked up and smiled. She hadn't been able to stop smiling all morning. Hermione took the set next to her at the table. "So, what happened with you and Harry last night?" Hermione asked seeing Ginny blush a deep red. She smiled at her friend, it was her knowing smile. Ginny didn't answer Hermione. She knew Hermione already knew something happened to make her blush like that. "Because we heard yelling then silence coming from your room last night. And when I walked by to go to bed I could had sworn I heard moaning." Hermione went on, but in a very low voice so only Ginny could hear her. Ginny blushed even deeper, if it was possible.

"Ok fine 'Mione. You don't have to pry it out of me." Ginny said in a low whisper as well. "If you want to know. Harry and I took our relationship to the next level if you know what I mean."

"But your not even married yet!" Hermione said shock.

"So." Ginny answer closing her diary up. "Don't you dear go tell my mother what we did. Harry and I will be married tomorrow. It doesn't really matter does it?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me." Hermione said sitting back in her chair. "But how was it?"

"Hermione! You of all people should know how it feels." Ginny said in a surprised short of voice. "Meaning you and Ron must . . . .well you know."

"Yes, well. . . ." Hermione started.

"Well what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I only just found out this morning, so please don't tell anyone about it tell I tell Ron." Hermione went on.

"What is it?" Ginny asked a little bit more worried now.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione said, a smile spreading across her face.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "What. . . .When did this happen?" lowing her voice.

"I'm only a week in." Hermione said. "I'm afraid to tell Ron just yet. I fear if I tell him now, he'd lock me up in our room and wont let me out till Malfoy is done with."

"I feel the same way. But 'Mione your going to have to be very careful. You don't want to lose the baby." Ginny said.

"I know. Anyway, are you and Harry still going to have the wedding tomorrow?" Hermione asked changing the subject before someone heard what they where talking about.

"I'm not sure. We didn't really talk about it last night. We mostly yelled at each other about how safe I'll be not fighting in this stupid third war. And then we you know." Ginny answered, "But I don't see why we don't just have the wedding. Meaning everyone's here anyway."

"I think you should. Get everyone's mind off the war at least. And everything's ready." Hermione said looking out the window. 'How am I going to tell Ron? Let alone everyone else?' Hermione thought to herself.

"Come on 'Mione. Lets go get some lunch." Ginny said standing up. Hermione followed her out of the drawing room and down to the kitchen. Where they found everyone else. Harry was talking with Mr. Weasley, Moody, Remus, and Ron while Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks where talking.

"Oh there you girls are. Come on now, sit. Eat some lunch." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked in. Ginny sat down next to Harry and leant over and kissed him on the check then whispered in his ear.

"I need to talk to you about our wedding!" He looked at her and gave her his most charming smile as an understanding. Lunch went well. Not one word was said about the battle coming. Everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling and laughing and telling jokes and talking about Quidditch and enjoying them selves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Lunch Harry and Ginny went up into the drawing room. This had become their new favorite spot in the house, besides their bedroom. Harry sat down in one of the chairs by the fair place with Ginny on his lap. They sat there for a while not saying a word. "Harry, why don't we just do the wedding to night and just get it over with." Ginny said finally. Looking in to the fire.

"Are you sure. Meaning it's a lot of people to let know in such a short time." Harry answered looking from the fire to her beautiful face. "If you want to do it tonight then it's fine with me." he added smiling at her.

"You mean that?" She asked looking away from the fire.

"Nothing will make me happy unless your happy." Harry answered kissing her on the lips. She smiled as she kissed him back.

"We better start telling everyone shouldn't we?" She said getting out of the comfortable place she had put her self in on Harry's lap.

"I guess we should. I'll tell the men it you tell the women." Harry said standing up as well. Two hours latter the living room had been changed into a small church. There was chairs on both sides of an ally. Harry and Ginny didn't want to take a chance of having being attacked in a real church. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Samantha were up in Harry and Ginny's room helping Ginny get ready. Hermione, in her baby blue Maid of Honors strapless dress, Alicia, and Anglina, in their green strapless Bride Maids dresses, were running about down stairs trying to get everyone else ready and the living room ready for the wedding. Ron, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry where all in the kitchen, talking not about the war, but about the soon to be wedding.

"So, who decided to have it today instead of tomorrow?" Charlie asked Harry, as Mr. Weasley fixed Harry's black bow tie. Harry was starting to get more nervous now. Earlier he thought it was a great idea to have it sooner was better than later. Now he was looking a wreck.

"Ginny asked me why we couldn't have it today instead of tomorrow. Everyone was here anyway. So I agreed." Harry answered his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Harry, don't be so nervous. Everything is going to be alright." Mr. Weasley said, standing back to look at Harry, who he had already thought of as one of his sons. "Ginny loves you very much and we all know you love her even more."

"Thanks Arthur. That means a lot to me." Harry answered with a smile.

"Ginny's one lucky little Witch. She gets to have 'The Boy-Who-Lived' as a husband." Fred teased. Making Harry blush.

"At least she'll be happy. Merlin knows how long she had a crush on you Harry!" George said.

"That would be since she was ten." Harry said, surprising himself with what he said as he looked into the mirror in front of him.

"How'd you know that?" Bill asked.

"Um. . . .Lucky guess." Harry answered nervously. Looking at the oldest Weasley brother of Ginny's. Ginny looked up to Bill. Bill had always been the one to stand up for her when their other brothers picked on her, of course Bill always thought protecting his younger siblings was his job and he did it with pride. Bill had always been the man in Ginny's life, beside their father. It meant more to Harry to have Bill approve of him and Ginny more than everyone else. Harry knew Bill loved his little sister more than anything, and when Harry asked him if he could marry Ginny, Harry thought Bill was going to hex him into next year, but when he said yes everything went right then. Harry relaxed a little, but he knew that if he hurt Ginny in any way, Bill would be the first to hex him.

Bill just watched Harry crumble. He loved watching Harry crumble under his strain looks. Then he smiled, he knew Harry would take good care of Ginny. He had nothing to worry about. A smile spread across Bill's face that told Harry he was in the clear, and with that Harry let out a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was almost time to go up into the living room where everyone else was. There came a knock on the door and Remus walked in. "Sorry Guys, But I need to talk to Harry before he gets married." Remus said.

"Yeah ok!" Harry said walking out of the kitchen with Remus.

"Harry, I'm very proud of you." Remus said. "I'm sure that your parents, Dumbledore, and Sirius would be proud of you as well. You've come a long way and I just want you to know. I have always thought of you as a son."

"Thanks Remus. That means a lot. I'm sure that mum, dad, Dumbledore, and Sirius are watching from the best sets in the house. And that their very proud of me." Harry said looking at him.

"You and Ginny deserve the best." Remus said. As he took out a small black ring box. "Your parents left these to me before they died." He opened the box to revile two wedding rings. One had a diamond that was in the very middle, on ether side of the diamond where two chest. One with a Lion and the other a Phoenix. Then Harry looked closer at the diamond in the middle there was a Lion and Phoenix facing each other and under them it read _'Potter & Weasley'_. The other ring looked almost the same without the diamond. Harry guessed that the one with the diamond was for Ginny and the other for him. Harry looked up at Remus.

"Remus, did mum and dad know?" Harry asked. "Did they know I would marry a Weasley?"

"In a way they did. But I'm not really sure how they found out. They said that I had to keep these safe till the day you married." Remus answered. "I'm just keeping a promise I made years ago Harry. I am truly happy for you and Ginny. It's a match made in heaven." He smiled, a very rear smile, but a smile all the same. Harry smiled as he went back into the kitchen to give Ron the rings for the wedding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile up in Harry and Ginny's bedroom, Ginny was looking like a angle sent from heaven itself. She had an unspeakable appearance about her now. She looked like she was glowing with love and happiness. She looked beyond gorgeous. Her flaming red hair was left down, with more of a curl to it. Two strands were pulled back behind her head and clipped together. Small white and pink flowers were placed throughout her hair. Her dress rested about her bust, tight fitting down to the waist, before it flailed out from her body. Fitting perfectly around her curves. Her dress was as white as a cloud on a perfect summer's day. In her hands she held a beautiful bouquet of white Roses and white Lilies. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Samantha looked at her like they where about to die with happiness. She looked that beautiful. "Harry is just going to die when he sees you Ginny." Samantha said, as the door opened to revile Hermione, Alicia, and Angelina. All three of them stopped dead when they saw Ginny.

"Holy Mother of Merlin." Alicia said, her mouth half open looking at Ginny with a stunned face.

"You can say that again, Alicia." Angelina said, pushing Alicia's mouth closed. "You look beyond perfect Ginny."

"Thank you. I try very hard." Ginny answered, taking one last look at her self in the mirror. She did look beyond perfect. But she didn't feel she was beyond perfect. Hermione walked up behind her.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked, as the other five women left to go line up for the wedding.

"You have no clue." Ginny answered. "What if I can't remember the words?"

"You'll remember them, trust me. And he'll love them as much as he loves you Ginny." Hermione said helping Ginny pull her veil down over her face. "You have nothing to worry about. As someone once said. 'You're a match made in Heaven'."

"Who said that?" Ginny asked a little confused. She for one had never heard anyone say that her and Harry where a match made in heaven.

"I over heard Remus talking to Harry a little while ago." Hermione said smiling. "Come on. We need to go line up." She added leading Ginny out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Down in the living room Harry stood by the Priest. He looked nervous. He felt nervous. But this was the right thing to do. He loved her more than anything he ever had in his life. She was his angle from heaven. His life, his dreams, his everything. It had taken him six years to realize that she was there, then it took him several months to realize he couldn't live without her. He looked around the living room. Everyone they knew was there. Their friends from school, their old teachers, friends from work, Ginny's family, and members of the Order. They where all there to see them get married. They where there to see a day made in history. As two great families joined for the first time in centenaries. Harry looked up as the wedding match started to play and watched as the wedding party started to enter.

First to enter was Bill and Fleur. Bill in black dress robes, Fleur in a strapless green bride's maid dress. Fleur's golden blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. Next entered Charlie and Samantha, they where wearing the same as Bill and Fleur. Samantha's light brown hair was down and had curls in it. Next came Fred and Angelina. Then George and Alicia. Then Neville and Luna. Finally Ron and Hermione. Ron was wearing black dress robes with royal blue trim, Hermione was in her baby blue strapless Maid of Honor's dress. Her hair pulled up into an elegant bun. As they walked up to where Harry stood, they both gave him a smile that said, _'Everything is going to go awesomely.'_ Then the wedding match stopped to play the song Ginny chose to walk down the ally to. The doors to the living room opened once more. There stood on Mr. Weasley's arm, was the woman of Harry's dreams. She looked drop dead gorgeous. _'SHIT! Why did Ron have to have such an beautiful sister.'_ Harry thought. _'She looks like an angle from heaven itself. Who's come to take me away.'_

Ginny stood there with her father. She was nervous, but she knew she could do it. They after all where meant for each other. Dumbledore and Sirius even said they where. The doors opened one last time. She saw everyone's mouth drop to the floor as they watched her walk down the ally. Then she saw Harry. _'He looks like he has died and gone to heaven.'_ She thought to herself. This thought made her smile even more. _'I just hope I don't forget the words. Why did I ever decide to sing him a song? A song I wrote back in fifth year right before we broke up. WHY?' _"Who gives this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley, away?" Asked the Priest, as Ginny and Mr. Weasley reached where he and Harry stood.

"Her mother, her brother's and I do." Mr. Weasley answered. Harry stepped forward as Mr. Weasley took their hands and joined them together. Harry didn't dear look away for fear that this was all a dream. Ginny didn't dear look away for the same reason. "Take good care of each other. Be good to one another, be happy, be healthy, and love each other forever and ever." Added Mr. Weasley as he raised Ginny's veil and kissed her on the cheek. "Ginny, I love you every much and I very much approve of this wedding." he whispered in her ear before taking his set next to Mrs. Weasley, who was now crying. Ginny smile grow even bigger than it was to hear her father say those very words. She and Harry just watched each other. Lost in their own little world as they listened to the Priest. Ginny was so lost in Harry's eyes that she couldn't take her eyes off of him, the same with Harry. Ginny was trembling slightly as she stood there with Harry. They where about to do their vows. She smiled, but her mind was racing like a horse. She was about to sing Harry the every song she had wrote. She was going to sing it in front of everyone. She looked at Harry again, those emerald green eyes looked through her into her soul. They could penetrate every corner of her heart and soul. She may have felt nervous, even scared, but not now. She had Harry by her side. He understood her better than anyone had. And she knew him better than any of them.

"Now before we progress into the traditional vows," the Priest said, "I understand that you both have written personal vows to one another. This is very much encouraged. If the bride would like to commence, we shall start. Ginevra." the Priest stepped back a little to give them space. Ginny took a deep breath. She did tell Harry that there was a song she wanted to sing at their wedding for her vows. And this was it. The time had finally come for her to sing her little heart out to the world, to tell it how she truly felt about Harry. The music started, and so did she.****

_"Once upon a broken heart,  
I was walking alone in the dark.  
Looking for a way to start again.  
What I wouldn't give for a friend,  
There was no love in my life,  
There was no light in my eyes,  
All the tears that I had cried and cried,  
Seemed like they'd never end._

She looked deeply into his emerald green eyes and knew what he was thinking. That in itself gave her strength to keep singing. Harry's smile grew even bigger, if it was possible.

_And I never believed fairytales came true,  
But now I know that they really do.  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you,  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world,  
That I'd never seen.  
I woke up and fell into this dream,  
Happily ever after just took time.  
Once upon this broken heart of mine._

She could feel the love between them grow as it did the night before. She felt the flam of their love grow stronger and stronger. She could feel his energy, flow through her as she sang the song.

_Long ago and far away,  
I could never dream of the day,  
That your love would come my way and stay,  
And sweep me away. _

_And I never believed fairytales came true,  
But now I know that they really do.  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you.  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world,  
That I'd never seen.  
I woke up and fell into this dream,  
Happily ever after just took time,  
Once upon this broken heart of mine.  
_

Harry watched her as she sang the song she wrote. He could tell she had been nervous. He squeezed her hand slightly to give her the confidence that she needed to continue. He could feel their love for one another grow stronger yet again.****

_This is the way a fairytale feels,  
This is the way I know it's real,  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals.  
And I never believed fairytales came true,  
But now I know that they really do.  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you.  
Just look at the sunshine, and you,  
Showed me a world,  
That I'd never seen.  
I woke up and fell into this dream,  
Happily ever after just took time,  
Once upon this broken heart of mine._

"I love you Harry with all my heat and soul, and I will love you forever and ever." she said as she finished. She had everything that she has ever wanted. Her heart wasn't broken any more, because Harry was always going to be there for her. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't a fairytale, and this was real. This was her life, this was her new beginning. This was their time together. She felt him squeeze her hands. She was now in heaven once again. She was in heaven with her soul mate. Everyone in the living room was in awe. As they had sat there listening to her angle like voice sing her love to Harry. Mrs. Weasley and most of the other women in the room where now crying, as well as Hermione and the other brides maids. Ginny smiled a little embarrassed, but Harry made it better.

"Harry?" the Priest soft calm voice came. "Harry, if you would please."

"Oh yes. Sorry." Harry said. He blushed a little, before clearing his throat nervously. He look up into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and saw the fire behind them. They where smiling at him and his smiled back. "Wow. Gin that was amazing. I don't know where to began anymore." he said. "I'm not very good with speeches. And I really don't know how else to say how much I love you. You have always been there for me. Even in my darkest hours. You where there, you where my light. I'm sorry to say that it took me six years to realize you where there, and then several months to realize I couldn't live without you." He paused and took a deep breath. "Ginny, you're my world, my life, my everything. With out you I'm nothing. With out your love I could have died. But with you, we can do anything. I know you'll always be there. And I'm happy knowing that you love me more than the world and life itself and that you would put your life in danger if it meant staying by my side. I will never leave you, I will never hurt you again, and I will never stop loving you until the day I die. For we were a match made in heaven. And only in heaven do our souls know the full meaning of being soul mates. I love you with everything I have and with everything that I am. I will love you for always and forever."

Ginny had tears forming in her eyes as she listened to Harry's words. They touched her deeply. Deeper than any kiss they had ever shared did. She wanted to kiss him then but knew that she couldn't. The Priest approached them with subtle presence. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here in the presence of God to unite this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. They will be one forever. Harry, please take Ginny's hand and repeat after me. _I, Harry James Potter. . . ._"

Harry took a breath and repeated "I, Harry James Potter. . . ."

_"Take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. . . ."_

"Take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. . . ."

_"As my lawful wedded wife."_

"As my lawful wedded wife."

_"To have and to hold"_

"To have and to hold"

_"From this day forward"_

"From this day forward"

_"For better or for worse"_

"For better or for worse"

_"For richer or for poorer."_

"For richer or for poorer"

_"In sickness and in health"_

"In sickness and in health"

_"To love and cherish."_

"To love and cherish"

_"Until death do us part."_

"Until death do us part." Ginny's eyes where now full of tears of joy. She smiled at Harry. His words and vows ringing in her ears like choir in heaven. She was about to make the same promise and then they would be husband and wife forever.

_"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley. . . ."_

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley. . . ."

_"Take you, Harry James Potter. . . ."_

"Take you, Harry James Potter. . . ."

_"As my lawful wedded husband"_

"As my lawful wedded husband"

_"To have and to hold"_

"To have and to hold"

_"From this day forward"_

"From this day forward"

_"For better or for worse"_

"For better or for worse."

_"For richer or for poorer"_

"For richer or for poorer"

_"In sickness and in health."_

"In sickness and in health"

_"To love and to cherish."_

"To love and to cherish."

_"Until death do us part."_

"Until death do us part."

The Priest instructed them further, his voice like a song in he background of the world the two of them created gazing at each other, "The rings please?" Ron stood up with Hermione. Ron led Hermione to where Harry and Ginny stood. Ron took his place beside Harry and Hermione took hers next to Ginny. They both had the rings Lupin had given Harry before the wedding started. "Harry, place take Ginevra's hand." Harry obeyed with pleasure, his fingers taking the gold wedding ring with the diamond from Ron. "And repeat after me. _I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit._"

Harry slid the ring smoothly onto Ginny's perfect ring finger, providing a companion for her engagement ring and promise ring, and repeated the words. "I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Once the ring was in place, he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Ginevra," the Priest smiled, motioning for Hermione to hand the Bride the other ring. "If you would take Harry's hand and repeat after me. _I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of he Holy Spirit._"

Ginny swallowed. Once she said these words, she would no longer be Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, she would be Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter, the wife of Mr. Harry James Potter. Her fingers quivered in anticipation as she slipped the ring onto Harry's ring finger. "I take this. . . .This ring," She breathed, "As a sign of my love and faithfulness. . . ." she looked up to see Harry meeting her eyes. This was it. Just a few more words and they'd be married. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Harry you may now kiss your bride." the Priest's voice rang through out the living room. Harry pulled Ginny to him, pulled up her vial, and they kissed like they had never kissed before. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. As they kissed the energy between them could be felt by everyone in the room. Their bodies started to glow a gold light and they rose a few feet off the ground. As they came back down and broke their kiss, the room went quite. "Wow!" the Priest said in a stunned voice.

"What?" Harry asked. He looked from Ginny to the Priest to Hermione.

"It's true. You truly are Soul Mates Harry." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"When Soul Mates kiss for the first time after the Priest says their man and wife, they glow a gold light and rise from where they stand. You and Harry are the first in several generations to be truly true soul mates. You glowed longer than any of the ones the Ministry has on record and your heads almost touched the ceiling." Hermione answered, looking very surprised. Harry and Ginny looked around the living room then at each other. They smiled and then started giggling. At this let the guests know it was safe to cheer. They cheered in approval, their hands thundering tremendously as the music started. All the while, Ginny and Harry only saw each other.

They parted, and faced their family and friends, beaming from head to toe. "I present to you all for the first time." the Priest announced, his hands clasped in thankful prayer. "Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"


	10. Not Again!

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Not Again!_**

Life couldn't get any better than it was. Ginny and Harry where both in better moods than they where before their wedding. Hermione finally told Ron she was pregnant. Which happened two weeks after Harry and Ginny's wedding. "Ron, I need to tell you something!" Hermione said, one night in the living room. Ron looked up from the chess board in front of him with worry.

"What? What is it hun?" he asked, watching her face. Harry and Ginny where both sitting by the fire place. Hermione wanted them there for emotional support when she told Ron.

"Ron, don't get angry when I tell you this." Hermione began, in Ginny's opinion she would have said it flat out, but this was Hermione talking not her. "I'm three weeks pregnant." Hermione finished ready for the blow up, but it didn't come. She thought. _It should have come. May be its because Harry and Ginny are in the room. May be that's why he's not blowing up? _She looked at Ron's face. It hadn't changed from the stunned look. Harry and Ginny both watch him as Ron came back to reality. It was funny to Harry seeing Ron's face go from worry, to stunned, to over excited.

"Hermione that's wonderful." Ron yelled, pulling Hermione up from her chair and picking her up in his arms spinning her around. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He yelled, kissing Hermione square on the lips. As people came running into the living room from all over the house. They all wore the same face of confusion. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione where all laughing.

"What's going on you four?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Looking at the way her son was spinning his wife around.

"Hermione's going to have a baby." Ron said, placing her down on the ground again. Everyone then realized it. That's why Hermione had been acting wired the last couple of weeks. She was looking for a way to tell Ron. Before she told anyone else, besides Ginny who knew a week before Harry did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next week or so everyone was happy for Ron and Hermione. But the threat of a battle breaking any day now was starting to worry Ron. Ginny knew that no matter what he did Ron could not keep Hermione in the house, even with out her wand. The same thing went for Harry as well. The boys may have loved them to all ends, but they would rather fight instead of hid away like little babies, expecting or not. "Hey Harry?" Hermione said, walking into his study on the second floor. She found Harry sitting in front of the fire place reading a book. He looked up when he heard his name.

"Yeah, Hermione?" he asked going back to his book. Hermione could see that it wasn't just any old book. It was a photo album. She smiled seeing him flip through the old pictures of friends and family.

"Have you seen Ginny any where?" Hermione asked trying not to get Harry worried, because Ginny wasn't in the house.

"Last time I saw her she said she was going to the Burrow to see her parents." Harry answered.

"She did. But Arthur and Molly are in the kitchen!" Hermione answered. "Did she say why she was going?" Harry looked up at this point. _If Arthur and Molly where here. . . ._He let his thought die.

"She said Molly wanted her help with something." Harry said standing up leaving the album forgotten. He then raced out of the room. "Arthur, Molly, where's Ginny?" he said as he got into the kitchen. They looked up at him. With worried looks on their faces as well as his.

"Why? What's happened?" Mr. Weasley asked standing up. But before he answered Harry was out the door and running up to his room. There ling on the bed was a note. That looked like Mrs. Weasley's handwriting. _No not again. It can't be. NO!_ Harry said walking over to the bed where the letter was.

_Ginny dear,_

_I need you to come to the Borrow and help me move some things._

_Mum._

"SHIT!" Harry yelled. He turned to see that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Hermione where all standing there in the door way. "It's a trap! Get everyone here, NOW!" he said as he apparated out of the house.

"But. . . ." They could stop him. Hermione walked over to where the letter was and fully understood. She handed the letter over to Mrs. Weasley who gasped. Mr. Weasley went and got everyone in the Order.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Ginny walked into the kitchen of the Burrow and saw them. She tried to turn and run but someone was blocking the door know. _It was a trap._ She thought to her self. _Why did I believe that letter?_ She then felt herself faint as she tried to scream. She knew no more after than.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry appeared in the living room of the Burrow and looked around. It was quite. Too quite. He put his hand in his pocket and griped his wand. He really didn't need it, because he could do wandless magic. Put it was there just in case. He walked quietly around the house checking every room to make sure it was clear. Then he went into the kitchen and there on the table was another letter.

_**Potter,**_

_**We have her. If you want her back, you'll fight me to the death. You have seven days to decide or I'll have her as my own. Seven days Potter. SEVEN!**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**The New Dark Lord.**_

Harry wanted to scream. _Why? Why does he want her so badly?_ Harry thought as he apparited back to Grimmauld Place again. He appeared in the kitchen and saw that everyone was there. He had anger in his face and they all knew what had happened. "We have seven days." Was all he said before he left the room. It was quite besides Mrs. Weasley's crying into her husbands shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Then back at their best friend.

"Where did they take her?" said a deep voice, Harry was almost to the door when it spoke. He didn't need to turn around to know who asked the question. He knew that voice to well to know that it was Bill who asked.

"I don't know!" Harry answered with his head bowed low, then left them all. They knew that if he knew where the Death Wizards took Ginny he would be there instead of walking through his house blaming himself. _Where did they take her?_ Harry answered himself. _The first time it was Godric's Hollow. Malfoy wouldn't take her back there. Where?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four days past Ron ran through the bedroom door of Harry's room. Harry was ling on his back looking up at the ceiling. Thanking. "Harry, you should come see this." Ron said as Harry looked up at him.

"Why? What is it?" Harry asked following his best friend out of his room and down to the living room. There in the middle of the room was a red letter. A Howler, addressed to him. Everyone in the room looked at it then to Harry then back at the letter. Harry walked over to it and it started to yell.

**_"FOUR DAYS HAVE PAST AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T COME TO FIND YOUR LITTLE BLOOD TRARDER!"_** Harry knew that voice so very well, he had heard it everyday for six years. That cold, cool voice of his arch enemy Draco Malfoy. _**"BUT YOU ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS LEFT! BEFORE SHE CARIES MY CHILD! AND YOU DIE POTTER! I GIVE YOU A HINT! WHAT SCARES HER THE MOST?"**_ Then it puffed in to red smoke. The room was quite. _What scares her the most?_ Harry thought. _Many things scared Ginny. But the one that scared her the most the Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. He wouldn't be that stupid to take her under Hogwarts would he?_ Harry asked.

"The Chamber of Secretes scares her the most." Said a very worried and scared Hermione.

"How you know that?" Ron asked, looking at his wife and best friend in disbelief.

"Because she told me Ronald." Hermione answered, then looked over at Harry who still stood silent in the middle of the living room. Not doing anything. He just stood there thinking. Hermione could see his eyes where out of forces as the realization came to him.

"It can't be that simple?" Harry finally said. "Malfoy may be an Asshole, but he's not that stupid."

"Or he has gotten stupider with all of this _'I want to rule the world!'_ act." Hermione answered. "Harry, you're the only one here who can open the Chamber. We all know that Malfoy can't speak to snakes." The room went very, very quite as Harry stood there thinking. He closed his eyes. Everyone watched him. They could see that he was trying to zoon in on Ginny and his connection.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny lay on the cold, wet, hard floor. _Where am I?_ She thought, as she opened her eyes slowly. Then they popped open. _Why am I back here? Please tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me this isn't happening!_ She looked around there ling beside her where the bones of the Basilisk, Harry had killed in his second year at Hogwarts. She started to move away from it. She looked to her left and saw Malfoy standing there. She looked scared. She saw him smile. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us at last." he said, spreading his arms out from his sides. Ginny looked around and saw more Death Wizards all around the Chamber. She wanted to scream with all her might. _But no one would hear me._ She thought the feeling of being alone rising through her body. _Where is Harry when you need him the most? How long have I been out?_ "I'm betting your wondering what your doing back here?" Malfoy asked still smiling.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Ginny asked, anger rising, as well as fear, through her body.

"You're my bait to kill the famous Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Defeater of The Dark Lord." He answered, "Then I'm going to turn you into my wife!"

"You can't have me. I'm already taken." She answer holding up her left hand showing Malfoy the beautiful wedding ring Harry had given her. "There's nothing you can do about it now!"

"Oh but there is. Once I have killed your so called husband. You will be free to marry me. And I would so love to have you." Malfoy said. He smiled making her sick.

"Your jealous of Harry aren't you?" Ginny asked standing up now. She was almost to his full height. He wasn't much taller than her. She looked into his cold gray eyes and knew that he was. _Harry had the money, Draco's father had wasted all his families' money. Harry was very handsome, Draco looked like he was raised from the dead. Harry had fame, Draco was a nothing. Harry had her, Draco didn't._ She smiled to herself. _He was jealous. Harry had everything he wanted. Harry had taken everything Draco wanted. Now it was time for his revenge._ Ginny thought to herself.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" Malfoy screamed. Ginny saw the anger rise into his cold gray eyes.

"Oh but you are. He has everything you have always wanted. Isn't that right Draco?" Ginny said in a very cold voice. She wasn't afraid of Malfoy. She knew something like this would happen. But she didn't care. She would have attacked but she knew the Death Wizards that followed Draco would course her. "Harry has the money, the looks, the fame, and most of all he has me." She said. "Your more jealous of him now than you have ever been. I'm guessing that's why you brought me here. But tell me Draco. How did you get into the Chamber of Secrets, when you can't talk to snakes?"

Malfoy just looked at her. She could always look past what he wanted people to see. She could see who a person really was. That was a rear gift. It was like a third eye really. It was also very annoying. "Who said anything about talking to snakes? There is another way to enter the Chamber with out going throw Hogwarts. But that way is under a protection of a Secret keeper." He answered. "And yes. Potter may have the money, the looks, the fame, and you, but I will rule the world before he can ever stop me." With that he hexed her and she fainted to the floor again. She didn't have her wand on her. She couldn't do anything to stop it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood there looking up at the beloved castle he called home for seven years. It had not changed one bit. It still had everything that he had fallen in love with. Hogwarts was more than just a school to Harry Potter. He felt like he was home every time he saw the great castle. He walked through the gates onto the grounds. He was there for several reasons. The first being he needed to talk to Dumbledore's picture that hung in the Headmistress office. The second being he needed to know how his parents knew about him and Ginny, and the third being how to get Ginny back. Three things! One thing he needed to do and two he needed to know. No one could help him, but Dumbledore, not even Ron or Hermione could help him. They both knew Harry couldn't make the trip be himself, when his mental state was on overdrive with to many questions and worry about Ginny. They had come with him. "Harry, are you positive that Dumbledore's picture can help you?" Hermione asked walking on his left side.

"I'm more than positive." Harry answered not looking at her.

"I'm not so sure McGonagall is going to let you talk to him by yourself. She's going to want to know as well." Ron said from Harry's right side.

"I don't care if she hears. Two things I need to know is all I'm here for. If Dumbledore couldn't trust her, then why did he put her in charge of Hogwarts and of the Order. If he trusted her than why shouldn't I?" Harry said, looking up as they reached the big oak front doors of the castle. Standing there was McGonagall with a small smile on her face. Something the three of them saw rarely. Harry knew she over heard what he said about her. He could trust her. She had been his head of house for six years before Dumbledore died, then she put Hagrid as Head of Gryffindor.

"Well, I believe that Albus is waiting for you Harry." she said leading them up to her office. She hadn't changed it much. She still had his little nick naks around the office. The old heads where sleeping around the office walls. All but one that was asleep. The biggest frame of the heads was hug behind the cherry wood desk. There sat in his picture was Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah yes. Three of my most favorite students, and also known to the world as the famous 'Golden Trio'." Dumbledore said as they walked through the door of the office. McGonagall offered them sets in front of her desk. "Minerva, I leave it to you to decide if you want to stay or not." he added to McGonagall.

"I will stay. Just in case I can help afterwards." she answered, taking her sit behind the desk.

"Well Harry. I know that you have several questions for me to answer." Dumbledore said to Harry, as he studied the young man's face. He knew even though he now hung in a picture, that everything was troubling Harry. It was written all over his face. Something that Harry could never hide from his beloved Headmaster.

"Well sir. I'm here for two reasons." he said. _But where do I start?_ He thought. He looked down at his wedding ring. He looked at the Phoenix and Lion facing each other. The Phoenix was from Ginny's family crest, the Lion from his own. He had found out several month's after he left Hogwarts that he was the heir of Gryffindor, through his father. That gave Harry more pride than anything. Just knowing that he was a true Gryffindor. He looked back up a Dumbledore. "How did my parent's know I would marry Ginny?"

"Ah. I thought that would be the first question." Dumbledore said, with a small smile on his old face. "There was a Prophecy made at the being of the year of Ginny's birth." There was a gasp from McGonagall and Hermione. Ron just looked like he had been slapped across the face. "It was said that _'The youngest Weasley child would be a girl. She would be born with powers stronger than known to man kind.'_ We all know that Ginny is a very powerful witch, even when she was younger. Mr. Weasley here can admit to that. The rest of that prophecy said, _'Her power's combined with the love of a Potter. The world will be protected, with the help of their closest friends.'_" Dumbledore finished with a smile. He was smiling more at Ron and Hermione than Harry. Hermione gasped again. Finally understanding what everything meant. Finally understanding why she and Ron and Harry and Ginny fit so perfectly together. They where all connected to that Prophecy.

"Oh my Merlin." She said looking like she had been slapped across the face too. Everyone looked at her. She just looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "If you don't mind me asking, does the last bit have anything to do with Ron and myself?" she asked coming back to her senses. As Ron just looked at her.

"That is for you to find out Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore answered.

"Did my parents hear the Prophecy?" Harry asked, turning away from the window he had been looking through.

"It was not meant for them to hear. But as I was the person it was told to I told them and Molly and Author about the Prophecy and Bill."

"Bill? Why did you tell Bill?" Ron asked.

"At the time he was old enough to understand more than you or any of your other brothers Mr. Weasley. I made Bill swear to me that he would never tell a living soul, what I told him about your sister. He understood. That's the main reason why Bill has always been so protective of her. But he also knew the time would come where she didn't need his protection anymore. That time was when Harry would marry her. She is more protected now than she ever was with the love you have for her, Harry." Dumbledore explained. "Also, being the eldest of your brother's Mr. Weasley, Bill understood how powerful Ginny would be when it was time for her true colors to show. If he never knew, he would be keeping an extra eye on her anyway. Especially on you Harry." He finished with a small smile.

"Why did my parents make our wedding rings?" Harry asked. He didn't know what made him ask it. It just came to him.

"As more protection. As long as you and Ginny ware those rings no harm will come to you." Dumbledore answered.

"But Ginny's been kidnapped, again." Harry said, feeling anger rise from the deepest parts of his body.

"But no real harm has come to her. She's still alive, she's not hurting is she?" Dumbledore said. "Think about it Harry. When she was taken by Voldemort three years ago, how did you find her?"

"I felt her pain. When I got closer it got stronger." Harry answered realizing it.

"Draco knows that's how you found her when Voldemort kidnapped her. Now he has given you clues to where she is. He wants you to play Hero one last time." Dumbledore said.

"How did he get into the Chamber when he can't talk to snakes?" Hermione asked still puzzled by everything.

"There is another way to enter the Chamber without going through the bathroom. But it is my understanding that it's under the protection of a Secret Keeper." Dumbledore answered. "I'd give you one guess on who it is!"

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Harry now fully feeling his anger rise. Ron's anger just starting. Hermione saw it in his eyes and placed a hand on his. As in telling him that everything was fine.

"So, now what do we do?" Ron asked, knowing exactly what had to be down. _But what if there where more Death Wizards than they could handle?_ Ron thought to him self. He looked from Hermione, to Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Harry, and back to Dumbledore waiting for an answer from one of them.

Harry looked out the window deep in thought. _I have to go get her. I have to. There's no way I can let Malfoy hurt her._ He thought. "I'm going. Alone!" he finally said turning around to see their faces.

"Harry, you know Malfoy will have his Death Wizards down there with him. He's too much of a coward to stand up to you alone." Hermione said. "Your going to need us."

"No Hermione. Your not fit to come as it is. You could risk losing your child. I don't want to be the reason for your lose. You and Ron are my best friends, my family. I couldn't take it if you lost your child." Harry said sternly, looking at both Ron and Hermione. His brother and sister-in-law. Two of his very best friends. He couldn't handle it if they lost their child. His nieces or nephew. Just because he put Hermione in danger.

"Harry! I love you like a brother. But I am not going to let you go down there by your self and play Hero. Hermione's right. Your going to need us." Ron said standing up. Harry looked at him. He was reminded of their first year at Hogwarts. How Ron took charge when they all faced the giant chess board. _Ron had always been brave when he needed to be. That's one reason why Hermione loves him so much._ Harry thought. _He showed his true colors when they where needed most._

"Fine. Ron you can come. Hermione, I want you to worn everyone with Professor McGonagall." Harry answered. Then he and Ron left the office without another word said. Harry was taken back to their second year at Hogwarts. The very first time Harry saved Ginny. He loved her then but didn't know it tell years later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron and Harry made their way through Hogwarts to the second floor girls' bathroom. Harry spoke to the snake on the sink. It opened to show the entrance to the Chamber. They both jumped in feet first. Landing at the bottom on bones of small animals. They looked around and made sure it was clear before moving forward. They reached the second entrance, Harry spoke again and it opened. To revile what Harry feared most. Ginny lay on the hard cold wet floor knocked out by a spell. Beside her where the bones of the Basilisk. Standing next to them was Malfoy with a wicked smile on his face. Death Wizards stood around the Chamber ready when instructed to strike. Harry and Ron entered and stood in front of Malfoy. Harry read Malfoy's face. It told him something that nothing else could. _He's scared of me!_ Harry thought. _It's in his eyes. And I'm a day early. Perfect!_ "Well what do we have here!" Malfoy asked. "A day early are we?"

"Yes well it didn't take long to figure out a few things before hand." Harry answered, looking around at all the Dark Wizards, Malfoy had gathered. Most of them he knew other's where new to him. "I see you've been busy Malfoy."

"Yes I have been. But what's it to you?" Malfoy asked. Harry could sense the fear in his voice.

"You didn't think I would leave the one woman I love in your hands did you?" Harry asked now smiling. He saw fear shoot through Malfoy's cold gray eyes. He didn't answer. "Tell me Malfoy. Why?"

"Why what?" Malfoy said knowing exactly what Harry was talking about.

"Why Ginny?" Harry asked, looking down at his beloved wife. His one and only true love. She looked peaceful ling there.

"Oh that's simple. I want her and I'll have her." Malfoy answered. "She will be mine Potter. You can bet on that."

"Oh yes, but you have a problem don't you? She's already taken. By me!" Harry said. He could feel his anger rising again. He felt Ron tense at hearing Malfoy's words.

"That's not a problem anymore. You see Potter you die today. And little Ginny here will be mine." Malfoy said.

"Your sure Harry will die today?" Ron asked anger in his voice.

"Yeah Weasel I'm very sure that Potter will die." Malfoy answered his voice rising. Ron made for him but Harry held him back.

"Ron no! This isn't your fight." Harry whispered in Ron's ear. "He wants me not you."

"What's wrong Weasel? Having a bad day are we?" Malfoy laughed, a cold curl laugh. Harry looked at him. He knew that laugh. That was not Malfoy's laugh. "What Potter? You look like you've just heard a ghost!" Malfoy's gray eyes flashed red. Then everything made sense to Harry. Draco Malfoy was truly turning into something like Voldemort.

"Your right in a way." Harry said loosing his grip on Ron. "Your no better than Voldemort was."

"I looked up to him as a Hero. Unlike most people." Malfoy answered. "I one day hope to be like him."

"Oh really. I'd say you have something holding you back." Harry answered. "Voldemort couldn't love. He had no one that loved him, so he couldn't love. You on the other hand have someone you love."

"No I don't. I'm exactly like the Dark Lord was." Malfoy yelled, his eyes flashing red again.

"Right. Like I would believe that you don't love your dear mother." Harry said, a very small smile hanging on his lips. "Tell me. How is she anyway?"

"I don't love my mother. She's never loved me." Malfoy yelled again.

"Oh really. Then why in sixth year did she make Snape promise to keep you safe?" Harry asked. Professor Snape had told Harry the truth about everything after he ran into him a year after Voldemort's down fall. Harry had been dieing to get his hands on Snape for killing Dumbledore. But as it turned out Dumbledore hand ordered him too. Malfoy looked like someone had been slapped him across the face.

"My mother did no such thing." Malfoy said dining it ever happened. But it had been true.

"Your mother loves you there for your nothing like Voldemort. You can't be like Voldemort. You can't be Voldemort." Harry said watching Malfoy's face go from angry, to your wrong, to it's not true.

"Enough of the piddling Potter. We have business here do deal with." Malfoy said, making his face unreadable. "I say we have a duel. Just me and you. No help from anyone. We do this like real men."

"Fine by me." Harry answered. "First you give me Ginny!"

"No! We fight to see who wins." Malfoy said.

"She's not some toy you can fight over Malfoy. She's a living, breathing, human being." Harry said, his voice rising slightly. He glared at Malfoy for thanking of Ginny in such a disgraceful way.

"Your right in a way. But you forgot that she's also scum on the bottom of my shoe." Malfoy said. Ron was now on edge.

"Harry let me at him!" He said in Harry's ear.

"No Ron." Harry answered.

"Weasel wants a peace of this as well?" Malfoy asked looking at Ron who was being held back by Harry.

"No he doesn't. This is between me and you Malfoy. No one else. We're not here fighting over Ginny. Whe're going to settle being enemies here and now. No help from anyone." Harry said still glaring at Malfoy. He hadn't taken his eyes off of him the hole time.

"Fine." Malfoy said. He waved his hand and Ginny was moved by a Death Wizard out of the way. Ron looked at Harry and moved back as well. Malfoy and Harry bowed to each other. Then started to duel. The duel seemed to last forever. But in reality it only lasted a couple of hours. Fifteen minutes before Harry and Malfoy ended their duel they stood there watching each other. Harry had several scratches and had blood on his hands and on his arms. Malfoy looked the same as Harry did. But one of them had to end it. One of them had to move on from their world. One of them had to die. The Death Wizards where cheering Malfoy on, as Ron just stood there watching in horror. He didn't want his best friend, his brother-in-law to die. He didn't want to lose Harry. He didn't want Ginny to be taken from his family by Malfoy.

Silently Ginny was coming back to the world. She had heard Harry and Malfoy's screams and shots. And she had heard the Death Wizards cheers. She opened her eyes to see Harry and Malfoy standing there, wands raised. She knew what was going to happen. She closed her eyes once more and prayed like she had never prayed before that Harry would not die. That she would not be made Malfoy's wife. She opened her eyes again and watched Harry's face. He was angry, he was not scared. His eyes told her everything. They told her things that she didn't know. They told her that she was powerful. That she could help him in a way Malfoy didn't know of. Harry was not watching Ginny. He didn't know she was awake. No one knew that she was. Not even the Death Wizard that was holding her knew. He was to busy watching the duel. Ginny closed her eyes once more and felt her power grow stronger than it ever was. She didn't know how she was doing it, but what ever was happening it was for Harry.Harry watched Malfoy. He watched his eyes and his face. Both showed that Malfoy was scared, scared to be beaten, scared of everything. Harry saw that he was jealous of him. Malfoy's eyes told him all. Harry blinked. _How can I read Malfoy's eyes._ Harry thought. _I could never read his eyes like that._ Then it hit him. _Ginny! Ginny could read people's eyes like that. She was awake. She knows what's happening. She's helping me._ Harry smiled. Malfoy saw. "And what are you smiling at Potter? Are you finally ready to die?" Malfoy asked.

"I am not afraid to die, but you are." Harry answered. "I'm smiling because I know something you do not." Harry was still smiling.

"Yeah and what's that?" Malfoy asked anger rising in his voice again.

"Ginny's awake!" Is all Harry said. He looked over to the Death Wizard who was holding Ginny. She opened her eyes once more at hearing her name. She looked from Harry to Malfoy back to Harry.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to come back to us." Malfoy said, not standing down. His wand still raised toward Harry's chest. "Are you ready to watch you beloved Potter die?" He asked her.

"No! I'm not. You'll never be able to kill him Draco. Never!" Ginny said softly. More of a whisper rather than in a normal voice level. But they all could hear her like she was talking normally.

"Then I'll take my chances." Malfoy said. "Prepare to die Potter. Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

"Yes I do!" Harry said, he looked Ginny square in the eye. "Ginny, I love you with all my heart." Ginny understood. She smiled inwardly. She had always known that he loved her. More than the world. More than life, more that anything he was. "Lets get this over with Malfoy!" Harry said looking back at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled. And said the final spell as Harry said the same one. Malfoy's hit Harry square in the chest, but Harry did not feel it. Malfoy's lifeless body fell to the ground. Ron and Ginny screamed. The Death Wizards just stood there. Harry fell to his knees as Ginny freed herself from the Death Wizard that held her. She ran to Harry's side and looked deep into his eyes. She had to see his eyes. She just had to. But when she got there the expectation wasn't read able. There was no light in those beautiful green eyes of his. Nothing. Ron ran to them. What happened they didn't know.


	11. Will He Be Okay?

**_Hey guys, yes i know that was mean of me on the last chapter. But i hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I've enjoyed writting it. Now don't think that this is the last chapter becase there's still more to come. So with out farther adue, here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Will He Be Okay?_**

Everyone now sat in the waiting room of the Hospital, waiting for news about Harry. Hermione held Ginny in her arms trying to tell her that Harry was going to be fine. Ron just paced the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat there waiting, as did everyone else who knew Harry. They all felt sorry for Ginny. They knew how much she loved him. Then Bill stood up and walked over to his little sister. "Ginny, I. . . .I. . . .I need to tell you something!" Bill said kneeling down by her and Hermione.

"Bill don't you dear tell her!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind them.

"Mother she has a right to know." Bill said, looking up at his mother. "She'll find out anyway."

"Tell me what Bill?" Ginny asked, through her tears. She looked Bill straight in the eye.

"The year of your birth there was a Prophecy made about you and Harry. . . ." Bill began. Everyone was now listening to what Bill had to say. ". . . .That's why half the time we where growing up I tried to protect you. Not just the way an older brother should but in a more of a body guard. I knew you and Harry where meant for each other. I knew if I could keep you safe tell the time you married everything would be better than it was. But on some level I failed." He said looking down at the ground. Ginny put her hand under his chin and made him look up at her.

"Bill you didn't fail. You where always there. I think you so much for the protection you gave me." Ginny said rapping her skinny arms around her eldest brother. "You will always be one of my protectors. Never forget that Bill. I need you more than ever now than before. I need you to be strong for me." Tears where starting to fall from her eyes again.

"You can always count on me Gin-Gin. I'll always be there." Bill whispered in her ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two more days past and Ginny didn't know what to do with herself. She was worrying herself sick. She told them all she wasn't leaving the Hospital until she had news on how Harry was. Then on the second day the door to the waiting room opened. A Healer came out. "Mrs. Potter?" the Healer said, looking at Ginny. Ginny stood up ready to hear the news about Harry.

"Yes?" she said with a scared voice. Ron, Hermione, and Bill had stayed with her. Bill stood there a hand resting on her shoulder giving her support for the news. "How is he? Is he alright? Is he. . . ." She couldn't finish the last question. She looked at the Healer hopefully.

"It was a very close call, but he's fine. It's a miracle that he survived the Killing Course three time in twenty-one years." the Healer answered. Ginny sat back down tears of joy falling from her eyes now. "You can come and see him if you like." the Healer added.

"Ginny, you go in first. We know that Harry would want to see you first and foremost." Ron said, walking over to his little sister giving her a hug before she went.

"I'll go inform everyone else. Ok Gin. Ron and Hermione are here if you need them." Bill said before leaving them in the waiting room. Hermione stood next to Ron, and waited for Ginny to stand as well.

"Yes, of course." Ginny said, standing back up, "Can Ron and Hermione come with me?" She asked the Healer. The Healer looked at Ron and Hermione then back to Ginny and nodded her head yes.They followed the Healer down the hall to Harry's private room. They reached the door. Ginny took in a deep breath preparing herself for what she would find behind the door. She felt Hermione's hand on her back. Ron's hand was on her shoulder. Then the Healer opened the door. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Ling there on a bed with white sheets. Ginny saw the black mess of hair ling around on the pillow. Harry lay there looking out the window.

At hearing the door open Harry looked over. Standing there was Ginny. Right behind her was Ron and Hermione. But he only saw her. Her flamed red hair was around her shoulders. Tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes and a big smile on her face. Ginny ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waste. They stayed there for a while. No one spoke. Ron and Hermione sat down in two of the three chairs in the room and watched the scene before them. Then Ginny broke the silence."Harry, I thought you where died." Ginny said looking up into his emerald green eyes and seeing their light back.

"So did I. But I'm not." Harry answered looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. "Bill told you didn't he?" he asked not know why he asked.

"Yes, he did." Ginny answered looking down at her hands. "But why me?"

"Because we're a match made in heaven Gin. You are stronger than you think you are. That's how I defeated Voldemort and Malfoy. I defeated them with our love." Harry answer fully understanding why they where brought together in the first place. Every thing that had ever happened in Harry's life happened for a reason. Some reasons more stupid than others. But that was the way things where. "I spoke with Dumbledore before coming after you Ginny."

"Why? You knew where I was!" Ginny said looking up into his face.

"Yes I did. But I needed to understand why before I went." Harry answered her still looking and studying her face and eyes. "My parents and your parents knew about the prophecy. That's why my parents made our wedding rings." Harry continued taking Ginny's left hand, and looking down at the beautiful ring. That looked almost like his besides the diamond in the middle. "He said as long as we wear them, no real harm will ever come to us. As long as we loved each other, everyone we love and care for will be protected, with the help of our closest friends." He looked back up at her face. "Ginny you know I love you. You know we're connected by True Love. You know that we're soul mates. I want to keep you safe and out of harms way. But I also know that I can't force you to hid away."

"Harry, your right. But I'll try and stay safe and I'll try and stay in one place. But no matter what, you have to promise me that you will always come home to me!" Ginny said placing a hand on his face, looking deeply into his eyes. "I can't live without you Harry. I nearly died in the Chamber when I couldn't see the light of your eyes." New tears started to form in her eyes and where treating to fall. Harry reached up and brushed her eyes lightly with his right hand. He smiled weakly at her. She smiled back.

"I will never scare you like that again. Unless I have no other choice." Harry said pulling her into him and kissing her fully on her soft lips. When they broke apart Ron couched, to let them know he and Hermione where still in the room. Harry smiled at his two best friends, and they all started to laugh. Harry felt like they where back at Hogwarts. Ron had never liked it when it wasn't him kissing others in front of the hole world. "I'm glad that you two survived alright." Harry said after the laughter stopped.

"Well you know us. We always stick together." Ron answered standing up and walking over to Harry to shake his hand. Hermione stood as well and gave him a hug.

"Glad that your back with us Harry." She said. "You gave us such a fright."

"Yeah sorry about that. I wasn't planning it to happen." Harry answered. He still had Ginny's hand in his own. He squeezed it slightly. Looking into her face. "I'm sorry I scared you so much." he added to Ginny.

"I know." Ginny answered, "I just happy your alive." They all smiled. _Everything was going to be normal again. Maybe?_ Ginny thought to herself as she watched Harry talk with Ron and Hermione. She couldn't help but think that there was something that wasn't right. That there something else they all had to do. She shook the thoughts from her head and joined in their conversation.


	12. Something New

**_Hey guys, I'm so happy that so many of you like my story. It gives me great joy and great sadness to say that there will only be two more chapters after this. Sad I know but it's a great story. So i'll leave you to enjoy chapter twelve._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Something New_**

A year past since Harry had killed Malfoy. Hermione gave birth to a beautiul baby girl, that her and Ron named Chelsey Ann Weasley. She had chocolate brown hair, like Hermione's, and she had ocean blue eyes like Ron's. Harry and Ginny where named godparents. Everyone was so happy. Ginny thought that nothing else would ever go wrong again, well not really at least. Bill and Fleur where happy with their four beautiful daughters under the age of four, Charlie was now married to Samantha. Even Fred and George each where now expecting their first children. Ginny was happy for her family, but there was still something bugging her though. But she couldn't put her finger on it though. "Harry?" Ginny said sliding into bed next to him one night. She was wearing one of her silk green night gowns that he loved seeing her in.

"Yeah Gin?" Harry asked, looking up from the evening Prophet. He looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

"What do you think about having kids?" Ginny asked. She didn't know what made her ask it. But she guessed seeing her brother's and their wives happy with having kids, why not her and Harry?

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Harry said, with his famous mischievous smile on his face as he set the paper aside.

"You do?" Ginny asked, eyeing him from head to toe.

"I do. I wasn't sure if you were ready for it yet." Harry answered honestly. "You know I would never push you to do something you don't want to do."

"Your right. But your also wrong Mr. Potter." Ginny said, leaning over and kissing him fully on the lips.

"How am I wrong Mrs. Potter." Harry asked kissing her back.

"There are some things you, and only you, can make me do." Ginny replied. Harry leaned her on her back so he could look down upon her beautiful face. He saw in her eyes what she wanted. She did want a child, she wanted his children, their children.

"How many do you want?" he asked watching her face.

"As many as I can handle." Ginny answered half laughing.

"Taking after your parents are we?" Harry said with a smile on his lips. He bent down and started kissing her neck. Ginny giggled, his lips had found_'the spot'_as she called it. It made her fill with pleasure.

"No not really." she whispered in a soft voice, gliding his hand down her body and back up again under her night gown. She loved everything dealing with Harry James Potter. She loved the man that she called her husband. She love the way he watched her every move, the way his eyes light up when she walked into the same room as him. She loved him with everything she had. He held her heart and soul in the palm of his hand. He always had and always would. As they had heard many time before, they where a match made in heaven. Heaven its self shined it's light on them as they made love that night. Ginny was sure to get her wish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A month later, Ginny sat at the kitchen table at Hermione and Ron's house. She was watching Hermione feed Chelsey. A smile spread across her face as she felt a tingling sensation run through her middle. She giggled. "What's so funny, Gin?" Hermione asked looking up from Chelsey. Who had apple sauce very where on her face. Ginny smiled and looked at them both.

"I honestly don't know. For the past month I've been having this tingling sensation run through my middle." Ginny answered, "It feels like Harry tickling me when he's not even here."

"Ginny did you say tingling sensation?" Hermione asked, looking up again with a smile.

"Yeah, why?" Ginny asked studying Hermione's face and eyes.

"Witches always know Gin. Think about it. What have you and Harry been doing for the past month?" Hermione asked, her smile getting bigger knowing exactly what they've been up to. Hermione watched Ginny's confused face.

"All that Harry and I have been. . . .doing. . . ." She stopped, she then realized what the tingling sensation meant. "Hermione do you think that I'm. . . .Can it really mean that I'm. . . .I. . . ." A smile bigger than any of her smiles spread across her face as she thought of being pregnant. "Can I really be pregnant?"

"Witches always know." Hermione answered with a smile. "Trust me I felt the same way when I was first pregnant with Chelsey."

"What am I going to tell Harry though?" Ginny asked. "I know he wants kids as much as I do."

"Tell him the truth Gin. Any way I think he might know. Ron said that Harry's been, what should I call it, he's been kind of not himself. His always happy more than usual." Hermione said. Whipping Chelsey's face, standing up and walking over to the sink.

"You mean it? Harry's been acting more happy than usual?" Ginny asked watching her sister-in-law. "But to me he seems to be the same old Harry."

"You never know. But I think you should tell him soon. Before he burst with happiness. At least that's what Ron says." Hermione answered, turning away from the sink.

"Why am I not surprised by this new Harry?" Ginny asked half laughing.

"I don't know, but you'd better do it soon before he finds out another way." Hermione said, picking up Chelsey and sitting her down on the floor. "You know. She may look like me in some ways, but I bet you any thing that she's going to be like Ron in a way."

"I was thinking the same thing. She may have your brains, but she has my dear brother's since of adventure. She's defiantly going to be a trouble maker when she grows up." Ginny said, and they both laughed as they watched the little girl explore the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry where sitting at their desk in the Auror department. Harry had a big smile on his face._He has had that smile for the past month._ Ron thought to himself as he watched his best friend and brother-in-law. _He's not telling me something._"So Harry, would you and Ginny like to come over for dinner tonight?" Ron asked.

"Sure. I'm going home for lunch. I'll ask Ginny then." Harry answered, not looking up from the report he was working on.

"Ok I can't stand it any more. Why are you so happy?" Ron asked, sitting back in his chair. Harry looked up then. He saw the annoyed look on Ron's face.

"Ron, I'm very sure you don't want to know right now. I'm not really positive myself." Harry answered. Ron's face didn't change.

"What have you and my sister been doing the last month?" Ron asked watching Harry's happy face.

"Ron, we've been doing what most married couples do. Why do you want to know anyway?" Harry asked half laughing.

"I feel like your not telling me something. Can't a guy wonder?" Ron answered. Picking up a file off his desk.

"Yeah a guy can wonder. And you'll be the first to know after I find out." Harry answered, looking back down at his own report.

"You don't think Ginny's pregnant do you?" Ron asked looking up again.

"I honestly don't know. But she's seems to be happy about something to." Harry said thinking back over the last month. They had done it more than they usual did. Harry wasn't going to object to that. He did love Ginny with everything he had to give. They where also trying to have a baby. Ginny had said that it might take a while. She seemed happier. She laughed once in a while with out meaning to. Like she was being tickled on her stomach, her most ticklish spot. Harry remembered how he had found that spot. He laughed to himself. "She's been giggling to herself lately. Being really happy. But I do hope that she is pregnant."

"So you do want kids?" Ron asked watching him. Ron saw the twinkle in Harry's eyes when he said this. Ron smiled his little sister and his best friend having a baby together. "Then I'm happy for you if she is."

"Thanks Ron. That means a lot." Harry answered getting back to his report that was do that day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny was in the kitchen at Grimuald Place. She was very happy. She also didn't hear Harry come in through the kitchen door. She was listing to the radio, which ran on magic, and she was dancing to it and making lunch. Harry closed the kitchen door softly and stood there and watched. He watched how she moved her body to the bet of the music, how she moved her rose red lips to make it seem like she was singing the song. The song ended and the radio announcer came on to announce the next song,**_ 'Anywhere, but here' _**By the Muggle Hilary Duff. Ginny let out a little squeal. It was one of her favorite songs. As the song started to play she sang along with it. "When I'm in a crowd, or on an island by myself. Silent or too loud, wishing I was somewhere else. And I can't believe, you hit me fast and hard. When you turn to me, And say, 'Never change the way you are!'. . . ." Harry tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight in front of him. But he failed. Ginny turned around and faced him a small smile playing on her lips. "Harry!" she said, half laughing, Harry was trying not to laugh, he loved her angle live song voice. He started to walk to her.

"What?" He asked, pulling her into him and kissing her passionately.

"Stop making fun of me!" she answered in a soft whisper as they broke apart.

"But your just so fun to laugh at." Harry said holding her close. "There's that smile I love so very much." He added as Ginny smiled.

"So why are you home so early?" She asked, as Harry let her get back to her cooking.

"Can't a guy come home to see his adorable wife once in a while?" Harry joked taking a set at the table.

"Yes, but don't you have some reports to finish or something?" Ginny asked, setting a home made ham sandwich in front of Harry.

"Yeah, but your so much more important to me than a bunch of parchment." Harry answered, kissing her again as she stood there. "Oh and before I forget. Ron invited us to dinner tonight."

"Yeah I know. I went over there this morning to talk to Hermione about something." Ginny answered, turning back to the counter to make herself a sandwich.

"So what did you fine young lady's talk about today?" Harry asked looking up at Ginny. "Or do I have to guess?" Ginny turned back around to face him. She walked over to the table set her plate down then sat on Harry's lap. She kissed him on the check then in his ear she whispered.

"I'm pregnant!" she said. She lend back to see Harry's face. She watched it light up with happiness as he realized what that meant.

"Really? I'm going to be a daddy?" Harry asked, his voice sounding excited. Ginny nodded smiling at his reaction. Harry stood up with her in his arms. He hugged her tight and spun her around the kitchen. His mood couldn't get any better. "I knew it had to be something like that." he said setting her back down on the floor.

"How did you know Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked looking deeply into her husbands emerald green eyes.

"It was a happy feeling in my stomach. I've had it for the last month. But I couldn't put a finger on it." Harry explained looking deeply into his wife's chocolate brown eyes. "I swore it has something to do with our connection with each other."

"I would agree with that." Ginny answered. "Hermione said that Ron said you've been way to happy." Harry smiled and kissed her passionately again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that evening Ginny and Harry where over at Ron and Hermione's house. They had a wonderful dinner cooked by Hermione. Chelsey sat in the middle of the living room, she and Harry where having a staring contest. Ginny and Hermione laughed "What's so funny?" Ron asked as he walked back into the living room from the kitchen with drinks.

"Uncle Harry and Chelsey are having a staring contest." Hermione answered, taking a drink. Ron looked at his daughter and his best friend. Harry studied the little girls' eyes. They where Ocean blue as Ron's eyes where. Her hair was bushy brown like Hermione's with a little red mixed in. As the two sat there, Harry and Chelsey didn't hear or see anything but each other's eyes. Chelsey was getting good, but she still couldn't beat Harry at the contest. Harry had a talent that even Ron couldn't top. He had been trained to stare at people under investigation. Ron still didn't get the hang of it, even though they where both Aurors.

"Ah ha! Little Miss Chelsey I win again." Harry said, laughing. Chelsey had blinked her blue eyes. And started laughing when Harry made a funny face. Harry picked up his goddaughter and sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"So, what's new at the Potter's house?" Hermione asked, knowing full while of their happy news. Since she was a Healer at the hospital. Ginny also had come to her, so she already knew that Ginny was pregnant.

"Well it's very good news." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said with a very big smile. She watched her brother's face. He was shocked, but in a few mille-seconds his face changed to happiness.

"That's so awesome Ginny. I very happy for you." Hermione said, as Ron still couldn't say a word. His voice still being lost. He just beamed at them. "Ron aren't you going to say anything?"

"I. . . .I. . . .I'm lost for words. But congrates mate." Ron answered. He stood up and shook Harry's hand, who gave Chelsey to Ginny, Ron then pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Ron. I knew you'd be happy about it." Harry answered hugging Ron back.

"Oh just wait till Mum finds out Ginny. She's going to go nuts." Ron said, letting Harry go and pulling Ginny into a hug. Chelsey had crawled out of Ginny's lap and went over to Hermione. "That's nuts in a good way." They all laughed. Nothing could go wrong now. Everything was right with the world. Ginny was getting one of her wishes. She was going to have Harry James Potter's children. She smiled at this thought.


	13. Their Here!

**_Hey guys, here's chapter thirteen. Hope you enjoy it._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Their Here!?_**

As the months went by, Ginny's stomach grew bigger. She was now on bed rest. Which she hated with a passion. She hated ling in bed doing nothing. She couldn't stand sitting still. Every time she tried to get out of bed she would feel dizzy. Hermione said that it was probably nothing to worry about. But try telling that to Harry, who had decided to stay home to take care of Ginny while she was on bed rest and couldn't take care of her self. By making this decision Ginny was now driving Harry up the walls. Hermione stopped by the house to check on Ginny every few days, and every few days she would say the same thing. That everything was going fine and that Ginny would deliver a healthy baby. But what worried Harry the most was Ginny's energy and health. "Harry there's nothing to worry about. Ginny and the baby are fine." Hermione said as she made her way back down to the living room with Chelsey in her arms.

"Yeah I know but what if something goes wrong?" Harry asked looking at his best friend like he was lost.

"Harry if you keep asking me these questions, I'm not going to come every few days." Hermione said. "And I know that your worried and that she's driving you up the walls with every little thing. But trust me when I say that she's going to be fine as well as the baby."

"'Mione. . . ." he was about to ask another question when he saw how serious she was about not coming every few days. "Fine. I'll see you guys later. Bye, bye little Miss Chelsey. Say hi to Ron for me."

"Don't worry I will. Say bye, bye Uncle Harry!" Hermione said as she stepped into the fireplace with Chelsey in her arms.

"Bye, bye, Unkle 'arry!" Chelsey said in her little childish voice and waved to her favorite Uncle. Harry smiled and waved. He watched them vanish in green flames. He went over to the couch and sat down. _Now what am I going to do?_ He thought to himself. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt a sharp pain run through his stomach. His eyes popped open.

"HARRY!" came Ginny's voice from their bed room. Harry got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to their room. When he got there. He saw Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed, and a puddle next to her feet. Ginny's water had broken. That's the pain he felt in his stomach. He froze to the spot as he realized this.

"Oh Dear Mother of Merlin." He said.

"Harry, you need to get me to the Hospital right now!" Ginny said trying to stay calm. But then pain ran through her body again. "NOW!" she screamed. That was the loudest Harry had ever heard her scream in his life. He went over to her and placed an arm around her waist and then apparited to the Hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" yelled Ginny. She was in pain. Giving birth was not her idea of having fun either.

"Mrs. Potter we need you to push!" one of the Healers said.

"I AM PUSHING!" she yelled.

"Gin, calm down. It will all be over very soon. I promise." Harry said trying to calm Ginny down. At least try and get her to stop yelling, no matter how much pain she was in.

"Ok I can see the head. . . .Here comes the shoulders. . . ." the Healer delivering the baby said. "Congrates Mr. And Mrs. Potter you have a healthy baby boy!" he said handing the baby boy to Ginny. She smiled at her son.

"Hello, James Arthur Potter." Ginny said. Harry smiled down at his son.

"All right Mrs. Potter. If you can hand him over to dad the next one is ready to come out." the Healer said. Harry and Ginny knew they where having twins, but they didn't want to tell everyone before their birth. The only other person that knew was Hermione. And that was because she came and checked on Ginny every few days.

"OH HELL IT IS!" Ginny yelled, and started pushing again. Ginny screamed in pain again. And their second child was born. The Healer handed Ginny a healthy baby girl. "Hello Lillian Molly Potter. We'll call her Lily for short." She said smiling at her baby girl now. They had a baby girl and a baby boy now. Two things they hoped for. The Healers left them alone as they cooed over their children and went to inform the rest of the Weasley's, their wives, and the Order of the news.

"How's Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she saw the Healers come out of the delivering room.

"Mrs. Potter is fine and so are the babies." one of the Healers said. Every one stood there in shock.

"Babies?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a confused face.

"Yes. Mrs. Potter gave birth to twins. A healthy boy and girl. Identical besides gender. Named James Arthur and Lillian Molly Potter." said the other Healer. Everyone cheered at Hearing this. Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione.

"You knew didn't you? That Ginny was having twins!" she asked, Hermione smiled.

"Yes. They asked me not to tell anyone. That's why Ginny was put on bed rest." Hermione answered smiling even bigger.

"Yes, I quite remember now. Lets hope that their nothing like their twin Uncles Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at Hermione and the rest of their family.

"Let hope not." Hermione said agreeing with her mother-in-law.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in her room Ginny was holding her son and daughter watching them sleep peacefully together. James looked like Harry. He had a little bit of black hair already starting to be unruly. Well Lily looked more like Ginny. She had a little bit of hair too, but it was red with a little hint of black in its color. Both of the twins had Harry's eyes, his brilliant bright emerald green eyes that Ginny hoped they would have. Harry walked in and smiled at the sit of his growing family. Ginny looked up at hearing the door open and smiled at Harry as he walked in. "Hey Sunshine!" Harry said taking a set next to Ginny on the bed. "How are our two little trouble makers this fine fine morning?" He asked as he kissed Ginny on the lips then both his son and daughter on the foreheads. Ginny kissed him back and smiled.

"Well good morning to you too Hero!" Ginny said. "And their not trouble markers. At least not yet." She laughed a little.

Harry took James out of her arms and held him. It was amazing how much they looked alike. He then looked down at Lily. She looked more like Ginny every time he saw her. "You know. I think James's going to take after me. And Lily will take after her sweet mother." Harry said, laughing a little as well.

"I think your right. But lets hope that they're not much of trouble makers as you where in school." Ginny answered.

"I see no problem with them not being trouble makers. Besides I do plain to give them the clock and the map." Harry said. "And with Chelsey, they will be the new famous Trio of Hogwarts." This put a smile on Ginny's face that was bigger than any of her other smiles. She knew Harry to well to know that he wouldn't let his children go to Hogwarts with out the clock and the map.

"I knew you where going to saw that Mr. Potter." Ginny said still smiling, not trying to hid it neither. Harry smiled at her evilly and let out another laugh as the door to the room opened again. And coming in was Hermione, Ron and Chelsey. Harry and Ginny smiled at seeing their friends and their God daughter.

"It's about time you two got here. We where about to seen out the search party." Harry said joking around.

"It's Ron's fault. He wouldn't get up. Even with Chelsey and myself jumping on the bed." Hermione said smiling down at the two babies in their parents' arms. "They look so much like you guys it's scary."

"It's not that scary 'Mione." Ron said kissing his little sister on the forehead. And sitting down in one of the chairs. "At least we know that they will have their father's want of adventure. Just like Chelsey here!" He smiled down at his own daughter, who was trying to clime up on to the bed from his lap.

"Baby!" She said and pointed to the twins in Harry and Ginny's arms.

"That's right sweetie. These are your twin cousins." Hermione answered picking her up from Ron's lap. She tried to jump out of her arms and onto the bed with Harry and Ginny. "No Chelsey. That's a no no!" Hermione said holding tight onto her. Chelsey gave up on exploring her new baby cousins. And let Hermione hold her.

The four friends sat there and talked about the good old times the had at Hogwarts and what fun their children where going to have. "Baby!" Chelsey said again in her sweet little baby voice. "Baby vo'e up!" she added smiling very big. She wanted to play with her new baby cousins, but her dear mother wasn't going to let it happen yet. Lily was up and crying. Ginny smiled and placed her on her shoulder and patted her back.

"Shhh! Lily it's ok. Mummy's here." Ginny said softly. Harry sat there with James in his arms and watched Ginny rock Lily to calm her down. James moved a little and Harry looked down to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking up at him. James was studying his father's face.

"Well look who else is awake." He said smiling down at James. He just stared. Not knowing what was going on. He didn't cry or make any noise. He was very content being in Harry's arms. Ginny who had only gave birth to the twins two days before, had already noticed that the twins where going to be different. Lily was more active. She was always the first to wake up, but since she didn't know where she was she was the one to cry first. While James was more settled. He didn't cry with the fact that his sister woke him up. James liked to look around and observe before he wanted anything.

"Oh look, baby James is trying to have a staring contest with Daddy!" Ron said observing his brother-in-law and his nephew. Ginny, Hermione, and Chelsey all looked over at Harry and James.

"I think James better watch out Harry. Other wise Chelsey's going to get very jealous of him." Hermione said, tightening her hold on Chelsey. Who was trying to get free again.

"I don't think that will be a problem 'Mione." Harry answered, not looking up from his son's face.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked pulling Lily away from her shoulder now.

"Because James's only studying my face. He's not trying to have a staring contest with me." Harry answered Ginny looking up and smiling.

"Then he is making a wise choice." Ron said laughing, "He knows he'd lose if he tried."

"Ron! Don't say that about my son." Ginny said glaring at her dear older brother, half laughing, knowing that it was true. The door to the room opened again and coming in was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "Mum? Dad? We thought you weren't coming today!" Ginny said as her mother and father walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the other side of Ginny's bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well we thought we'd surprise you with a visit dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Oh just look at the two of them. They look just like you and Harry, Ginny." she said looking from Lily to Ginny and from James to Harry. "Their going to look just like you two when they grow up. Well besides their eyes, they have. . . ."

"They have Harry's eyes. The one thing I wanted them to have." Ginny finished her mother's sentence for her. She looked down at Lily, who was now studying her face like James was with Harry. "But Lily's not going to look exactly like me. She may have red hair, but there's some black in it."

"True, but if they don't look like you. They will most defiantly take after you in action." Mr. Weasley said, watching his only daughter and his son-in-law holding their brand new baby boy and girl, smiling at them with love. Mr. Weasley had always considered Harry a son. Harry finally became apart of the family when he married Ginny, but now it was official. Harry was related to them by blood now.

"Or the twins could turn out like Fred and George." Ron said, wondering how Harry and Ginny would handle another Fred and George.

"Ronald! Don't speak of the twins like that." Mrs. Weasley said, now taking Lily from Ginny to hold. "Their nothing like Fred and George."

"Who's nothing like Fred and George?" asked a female voice from the door way. All six of them jumped to see Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia standing in the door way.

"The twins." Harry said, as he gave James over to Ginny. Ginny wanted to hold her son. Harry didn't want to hand him over but knew if he didn't Ginny would get mad, for she had only held him for a little while before he came in.

"Well of course their going to be like us." George said shaking Harry's hand and smiling his and Fred's evil smile.

"George! Don't talk about corrupting the twins like that." Mrs. Weasley said, looking sternly at George.

"Oh come on mum. Their going to get corrupted anyway with Harry and Ginny as their parents." Fred said laughing a little.

"FRED WEASLEY!" everyone jumped again, it was not Mrs. Weasley who had yelled but Ginny. "Don't you dear say that. I'm not corrupted and neither is Harry." She finished. To Harry's surprise James wasn't crying at his mother's yelling. Everyone laughed.

Everything was perfect. Harry had Ginny as his beloved wife. He had a beautiful son and daughter. Nothing could go wrong with his life now. He didn't want anything to go wrong. He was happy with his life now. He was going to be normal for once in his life, something that he had always wanted from the age of eleven when he found out that he was a Wizard and came to the Wizarding world not knowing that he had been famous from the age of one. As he sat there with his family and friends and watched as they all talked about everything that was happening he smiled to himself. _Now this is what I call life._ He thought. He leant over and kissed Ginny on the forehead. She looked up at him and gave him her most beautiful smile. The smile he fell in love with so many years ago. Life as they knew it was never going to change again. There was happiness in every family now. No more death and sorrow. No more threats of the world coming to an end. Everything was beautiful and everyone was happy.


	14. A Year Later

**_Hey guys, it has been awesome writting this story. Thank you all for reading and giving me your thoughts on it. I really do hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Well here is the very last chapter. I hope you all like._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place was quite. Not a sound was heard. This is what Harry liked most, peace and quite. He was sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room in his favorite chair. It was early morning, usually the time Ginny got up. But after giving birth to the now eleven month old twins, Ginny was more tired than was expected. She and Harry had spilt taking care of one twin each. Both of the twins showed that they where different in personality only. Lily didn't like sitting still for long periods of time. She, you could say, wanted to explore everything at once. While James was a more calm natured baby. He hardly cried, unlike his sister who cried only when she didn't like what was happening. James liked to just be able to study the things around him. Both twins where different in most ways. But when it came down to it. They would explore and cause trouble if they really wanted to. Harry smiled at the thought of James and Lily causing trouble and getting away with it. _Everything was as it should be! _He thought to himself. _I spoke to soon! _He added as he heard Lily's cry from the nursery up stairs. Harry got up and walked up to the nursery. There standing in her crib was Lily crying. Harry walked over and picked her up out of her crib. "Shhhh! Princess it's alright. Daddy's here. Nothings wrong Princess. Shhhhh!" Harry said patting Lily on the back as he walked her around the room. Lily had never liked waking up and when she did wake up she had to wake the rest of the house as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny lay awake in her bed that she shared with Harry. She knew he was up and enjoying the quite as much as he could. She smiled. Harry loved it when the house was quite, well she enjoyed it when the twins slept the whole night. That way she could get a full nights rest with Harry. She looked out the window from the bed. It was going to be a sunny day. Then she heard Lily's cry. Ginny sat up in bed. She knew Harry would take care of her, but she also knew that Lily probably woke James up by crying. Ginny found her dressing gown at the end of the bed and put it on over her green silk nightgown and walked down the hall to the nursery. She stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight in front of her. Harry was walking around the room with Lily in his arms. He was whispering soft words of comfort to her. Harry could show his sensitive side when he wanted to. And when it came to his children. He went to the max and made sure they got the best of everything. For him it meant a lot for the twins to have a better childhood than he did growing up. Ginny loved this about Harry. It showed how caring and sweet he was and not spoiling the twins, which Ginny found to be harder than it looked. As she watched Harry say soft words to Lily she laughed a little. Harry turned and saw her standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. _Merlin she's beautiful! _He thought seeing Ginny. "Morning Sunshine!" Harry said walking over to her with Lily in his arms still. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Hero!" Ginny answered with a smile. "How's she doing?"

"She's calmer, but you know how she is Gin." Harry answered looking down at his daughter. She had her eyes closed again, but she was still trying to wake up.

"Has James waken up yet?" Ginny asked walking over to the other crib and seeing her answer. James was sitting up in the middle of his crib. When Ginny reached him, he looked up and smiled. "Ah, I thought you might be up. You little goofball." Ginny added as she picked James up out of his crib.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RONALD WEASLEY! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled, from the living room at Ron. Hermione had gotten ready with Chelsey an hour before Ron was ready to go.

"We're not going to be late 'Mione." Ron yelled back.

"That's what you say now. But don't blame me when Harry and Ginny don't invite you to another birthday party for the twins." Hermione said, with an evil smile on her face. _3. . . .2. . . .1! _Hermione thought. Counting on her fingers till she saw Ron coming out of their bed room. "I thought that would get you moving." She said as she picked up Chelsey and walked over to their fireplace. Ron right behind her.

"You thought? Hermione the twins are my nieces and nephew and their our godson and goddaughter. I would never miss their birthday or Chelsey's." Ron said stepping in to the fireplace with Hermione and Chelsey.

"Yes Ron, I know that. That's why I said it. The Burrow!" Hermione said as she took a pinch of Floo powder and they where gone from their living room in a flash of lime green flames.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at the Burrow everything was getting ready. James and Lily where in their play pin playing with their toys. They knew it was their birthday and they had huge smiles on their faces. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny where in the kitchen getting the food ready, while Harry and Mr. Weasley set up table and chairs out in the garden for the birthday party. This was a special party for the twins. It was their first birthday, August twelfth. "Mum thanks for letting me and Harry have the party here instead of at Grimmauld Place." Ginny said turning around from cutting the bread for the sandwiches. Mrs. Weasley was cooking at the stove.

"Oh it's quite alright Ginny. We're happy that you wanted it here." Mrs. Weasley answered. "James and Lily are two of the luckiest kids their age."

"Why's that Mum?" Ginny asked going back at cutting the bread.

"Well they have _'The-Boy-Who-Lived'_ as their father and they have you as their mother." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Their going to grow up quite well with you and Harry as their parents. Harry's determined to make sure they have a better childhood than he did."

"Yes, he's very determined. But that's one reason why I love him so much." Ginny answered. "James and Lily are very special and they do deserve the best of this happy world." She finished saying and smiling to herself as what she said was true.

"What do you mean their very special?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning to look at her daughter. Ginny and Harry didn't tell her parents about what they found out about the twins. Ginny looked around at her mother. She wore a look of confusion. Ginny smiled at her mother.

"Harry and I will explain everything when the time comes mum. Don't worry it's not bad it quit good really." Ginny said smiling.

"I'll take your word for it." Mrs. Weasley said, "Do Ron and Hermione know?"

"No, no one knows but me, Harry, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore's picture." Ginny said thinking back to the day the twins turned six months. Strange things happened that day that Ginny couldn't really explain, nether could Harry.

It had started out like any other normal day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ginny was at home taking care of the twins. It had been the day the twins turned six months. Ginny had made a special dinner. Around noon Ginny notest that the twins started acting differently. They started showing powers that she knew Harry and her never had. But she couldn't under stand what was happening. She told Harry when he had come home and they went to Hogwarts to visit Professor Dumbledore's picture. Harry knew that he might not be able to help but it was worth the try. That's when Dumbledore told them about James and Lily, about their special gifts. He also said that the full effect of their gifts would show on their first birthday. Ginny smiled that day was today. These day could never get any better than what was going to happen at the four o'clock, the time the twins where born. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny was about to finish cooking when Ron, Hermione, and Chelsey came out of the kitchen's fireplace.

"It's about time you two got here. Ron go help your father and Harry in the garden. Hermione place Chelsey in the play pin with James and Lily and then come help Ginny and me with the food." Mrs. Weasley ordered from the stove.

"Of course Molly." Hermione answered pushing Ron out the back door to help Harry and his father. She placed Chelsey in the play pin with James and Lily and walked back into the kitchen. "So what can I do?"

"Start to decorate the birthday cake." Ginny said, pulling the cake off the counter and placing it on the table in front of Hermione and herself. They started to put white icing on the cake. Then they put red roses on each of the four corners, then connected them the green icing leaves. In the middle of the cake Hermione wrote in gold and red icing 'Happy Birthday James and Lily'. Once the cake was done. Hermione and Ginny stood back and looked at the beautiful cake they had just decorated. They smiled at each other. "It's looks beautiful. Now I kind of feel sorry that we're all going to eat it." Ginny commented as she moved the cake off the table and back onto the counter. Mrs. Weasley came over and looked at it.

"Your right. It's beautiful." she said looking down at the cake. Then she looked up and looked out the window where she saw more arrivals in the garden with Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything was going to plan. Everyone Harry and Ginny knew was there, just like their wedding. Bill, Fleur, and their twin daughters Allie and Sarah, Candy and Elizabeth. Charlie and Samantha, with their daughter Cassie and their son Michael. Fred and Angelina and the twin daughters Emma and Jessica, and their son Jack. George and Alicia where there as well with their two sets of twins. Their oldest pair where their daughters Christina and Leila, and their younger pair their only son Jesse and third daughter Anna. Remus and Tonks where there with their happy news and their one year old son Alexander. Tonks was expecting again. Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and some other members of the Order where there as well as their old teachers and their friends from school and work. Everyone they cared about was there to celebrate James and Lily's first birthday.

Harry and Ginny planed to tell everyone about the twins special powers after they where reviled to them what they where. It was about time for the twin's powers to truly show themselves. They had ten minutes to go. Ginny was now holding Lily in her arms as Harry was holding James. Everyone started to get more excited as the minutes went by. Harry and Ginny couldn't keep their big smiles off their faces as they held their children. Then the clock stroke four o'clock. At first nothing happened. Then Lily started to rise out of Ginny's arms and James started to rise out of Harry's arms. Both Harry and Ginny watched as their twins rose in the air and joined hands. They started to glow a brilliant gold color. Then everyone was blinded by a bright light coming from the twins. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off her son and daughter even though the light was so bright. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them either. They stood there and watched. Then the twins started to spin at a very dangerous speed the light coming from them grow brighter, if it was possible. From far away you would think that they where the sun, they were that bright. Then everything stopped. The twins stopped spinning. Everyone around them held their breath, it seemed like time had stopped all together. Ginny then felt something warm in her body. She felt the love that her twins had for each other as well as for the world. She then looked at Harry, she could tell he felt the same thing she did.

They watched as their children came back down to their waiting arms. They where both laughing as their parents caught them in their arms. They both looked up into their parents' faces and knew that their power was greater than anyone's. That's what Dumbledore was trying to tell them. That it wasn't just Harry and Ginny's love for each other that would save the world. If was combined love of their twins that would save the world with the help of their friends and family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A month went by since the twin's power of love had truly shown itself. Harry and Ginny where happier than anyone. They explained the meaning of the prophecy that was made at the being of the year of Ginny's birth. It was about her yes, but not all of it. It was mostly about James and Lily. They where the combined love. They where the once to help save the world. All this Dumbledore explained to Harry and Ginny. That's when it all came clear to them. So they lived happily knowing the truth. Harry and Ginny had forgiven each other for all the worry they put each other in and forgot about it. They now just waited till the day James and Lily would start Hogwarts with the rest of their cousins. Everything was normal again for everyone. And they lived happily ever after, just like Ginny had once said they would.


End file.
